Revenge
by eww.fanfic
Summary: Starts off at the episode of Tex Fest. Goes off from there. Keep in mind that instead of 8th graders, they are now 10th graders. Rated T for language and some sexual content. **SAWPHIE**
1. Revenge

**Hey guys! My first Bella and the Bulldogs fanfic :) I just think Sawyer and Sophie have much better chemistry than Pepper and Sawyer... any way enjoy! Oh, btw this first chapter is just a start off so pls don't get bored.. I promise it'll be good later on ;)**

Troy was making his snarky comments about getting girls... once again. Sawyer watched Sophie shudder in disgust as she walked away with Bella and Pepper.

Troy turned to look at him and Newt. "So who's with me for operation a- _choir_ the ladies?" he grinned at his own little pun. Sawyer thought about his plans for Tex Fest. "Sorry, I'd love to go but I got something _way_ bigger planned," he told him and walked away.

Sawyer grinned in confidence as he walked up to the board to sign for the pepper-eating contest. He was a Texan! There was no way anyone could beat him.

"Sawyer, you're signing up the the hot pepper eating contest?" he heard Bella ask behind him as he signed up. He turned around, "You betcha. I always dreamed of bringing home the flaming-tongue of war."

Out of the blue, Sophie took two steps closer to him, and said "Then I'm going to crush that dream. Into a million. Tiny. Pieces." she said and leaned over to sign under Sawyers name.

Sawyer took a step back, frowning "Why do I get the feeling that this is personal?"

Sophie glowered at him. "Because it is! You know what you did."

A brief memory flashed before Sawyer, remembering he pranked the wrong person and filled Sophies locker with white foam instead of Jeremy.

Sophie took a step closer.

"Paybacks coming at ya, Huggins"

Sawyer also took a step closer, meeting Sophie's death glare with his own.

"Bring it, Delarosa."

Sawyer stormed away as Sophie did in the other direction.

He needed to plan. He knew he and Sophie weren't close, but he did know she was the most dangerous and determined person there was. Finally there came a threat to his victory, and now he needed to beat it.

Or in this case, _her._

* * *

Sophie leaned a shoulder against her locker munching on peppers, knowing that Sawyer would come this way.

And there he was, with an alarmed look on his face, watching her eat the hot peppers so easily. Or so he thought they were hot peppers.

"Are you eatin'... fire peppers?" Sawyer asked. _Bingo_ Sophie thought. He was falling for her trap now.

"Mmhmm. You do realize that hot pepper eating is a sport right? You gotta train."

"I know!" Sawyer put on his best knowing face. "Can I have another back?" he asked.

Sophie smirked, "Hmm... thats gonna make you cry,"

"The only thing I cry is tears of joy when I _win"_ Sawyer jerked his face at her.

"Okay! It's your tongue's funeral"

She struggled not to burst out lauging when Sawyer sniffed the pepper and scoffed. It was even harder when Sawyer face glistened with tears moments after he popped the pepper in his mouth.

"Joy! Tears of joy!" He pointed at his face, jumping up and down, watching Sophie walk away with a smirk on her face. He immediately threw up the pepper in the trash can near him. What the hell? Damn, Sophie was tougher than he thought. He seriously overestimated this girl.

* * *

He was on this 10th one. He was dying. He could see his vision darkening. In the corner of his eye he could still make out Sophie smirking. He glanced over at her.

"Ten! Well I'm gonna eat eleven!" Sophie told him. She watched Sawyer turn back to his plates of peppers in dismay. Part of her thought she was going too hard on him. Sure, the tricks shes played on people in school has been worse, but this was definitely a lot considering what Sawyer did was only an accident.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the thought. Sophie wasn't soft, she was hard. She had to execute her plan.

"Ace? Tell my parents I love 'em. And tell my sister... don't touch my stuff!" She heard him say. She had to admit... going through all of that just so he could beat Sophie gave her a little respect towards him. She admired those competitive people. Again, Sophie tried shaking off her thoughts.

Hard Sophie.

Hearing him munch one last pepper, she put on the evilest smile she could muster and walked over to him,

"Beat... that" Sawyer panted.

"No thanks! I don't eat hot peppers." she stated innocently.

" _What?"_ his voice went high and Sophie had the urge not to giggle. "You've been eating them all week!"

"I gave _you_ a bag of hot peppers. I ate sweet peppers! I just wanted to see your face... bu-buuurrnn."

" _You're_ the black widow!" he accidently put his fands to his face. "Ahhh! My eyes!"

Sophie leaned forward. "Remember that the next time you mess with my locker!"

Sawyer groaned inwardly as he watched her face dance with victory and walk away. She won without even participating in the contest!

And he knew it was revenge.

He was so going to get her.

And he was going to enjoy every moment of her defeated look in her face.

He was gonna watch her burn.


	2. Agreement

**So... I've decided to do each chapter based on the episodes for the sake of not having any good ideas :/ but there will be more Sawyer and Sophie and they'll continue with their game. Pls review!**

* * *

"Okay girls! Start off with you're warm ups! I'll be back in five," The captain of the cheer team said, yelling across the football field in her sweats. White powdery dust covered Sophie's hands. Pepper jogged up to her.

"Hey Soph! Where'v you been?" Pepper asked.

"Oh... I had to take care of... someone. Lets just say my brother Luis had a bit of a _hacking_ on his head," Sophie smiled deviously.

"Oookay? I don't even wanna know. You go ahead and clean up, I'll make sure the rest of the team is doing their drills,"

"Aight, thanks Pepper!" Sophie jogged off of the field and to the locker room.

She had no idea what was wrong with him... 15 years of warnings should have been enough for him to stay clear of her. But of course he made a wrong move and broke her favorite ring. Her _diamond_ ring. The one her parents reluctantly decided to give her for her birthday. It was one of the only things that meant something to her.

Right after the last class of the day, Sophie had dragged Luis into a private class and picked up a few chalky erasers from a few class rooms and pretty much banged his head up with them so much that his hair was full of chalk. She swore she could make out the currently white-haired boy under his helmet when she was back on the field after changing into her cheer uniform.

* * *

"Take 5!" Sophie yelled at the top of the pyramid. The girls let her jump down and went to get a sip of water. Sophie walked over to her phone by the bleachers to check the time. It was already half way through practice and they had so much to do.

"Nice ass," she heard a voice behind her interrupt her planning, followed by a few snickers. She turned around immediately and fumed but could not make out the boy who made the remark. Rolling her eyes, she turned back around to walk over to the girls when she heard a clear, thick accented coyboy say, "Ya know, I think Sawyer Huggins is pretty hot too." She turned to look at Sawyer, who had stepped forward from the crowd of football boys. This was a waste of her time, "Great! Now you agree with no one!" She irratably turned around again and saw Peppers frozen face.

"What?" Sophie asked her.

"Your skirt!" Pepper asked. Sophie inwardly groaned. "What does it say?"

"It says: Sawyer Huggins is HOTT! With 2 hearts next to it," Pepper whispered.

"See? Pepper agrees with me along with both of us!" Sawyer came up to them. Sophie saw red in her vision and glanced at her girls. "And you guys didn't see this before?" She whispered at them.

"We didn't notice!" a girl defended.

Sophie closed her eyes, trying to keep calm. No one humilated her like this before. And when she said no one, she meant not even her own brothers, who were pretty embarrasing. Snapping her eyes back open to glare deep into Sawyers, she reached down to her skirt and ripped it off, leaving her in her spandex.

"Nice one, Huggins," she snarked, "Enjoy the view," and she walked off. Sawyer frowned, watching her leave the field with her hips swaying. Looking around, he could see almost everyone on his football field staring in awe while Sophie walked away. Clearing his throat in annoyance, Sawyer called out "Okay! Enough staring! Lets get back!" Everyone jogged back to Coach, who was now done giving his lecture to a few other team mates. But as Coach started to tell all of them something, Sawyer found it hard to concentrate. He thought this would be the end of it, and that he was a genius. Paying Luis to pull the stunt so that he could sneak into the girls locker to embarras Sophie on the field by ruining her skirt with his name was one of his brightest ideas. But his mind kept flashing to her reaction, where she just stripped the skirt off and walked away in confidence. There was no doubt that she was going to kill him.

Sawyer Huggins finally realized that he just had declared war with Sophie Delarosa.

And it was not going to go good.

* * *

Sawyer and Newt were trying to get to their next class. But of course Newt spotted a certain brunnet sitting with a black haired asian girl hovering over something. Of course. Sawyer's mind flashed to last weekend at Tex Fest, when Sophie went up to Newt to compliment his singing after his performance. Newt obviously proceeded to become more obsessed with Sophie afterwards. But truthfully, Sawyer really didn't mind. He saw it as more like... Newt giving him information on his enemy, making it easier to plan his "revenge". He sighed as Newt walked over to them. As they came closer he could hear Pepper and Sophie's claims of despair. _What the hell?_

 _"_ Oh! Um, Sophie? Is there a problem?" Newt sat down next to Sophie and started tracing the outline of his seat with his finger, "Do you wanna... Talk about it? Perhaps over uh... candlelit dinner?" He looked up to watch her reaction.

Sophie started at him for a few seconds.

"Get away from me, tiny man!" she exclaimed with a sarcastic smile, making shoo away motions with her hands. Sawyer chuckled in amusement. Expected.

Pepper and Sophie went back to what now Sawyer could see a TV show on a pink iPad. Newt got up and started, "I love our playful banter." Sawyer was about to make a reply to inform Newt that Sophie wasn't "bantering" with him, when Pepper shushed him.

"Stop talking! We're watching _The Hopage._ Where's Bella?" Pepper gasped, "She's missing this?!"

Sawyer nose crinkled up in disgust, "Who cares? It's another one of their kissy-girl dramas," he leaned towards Newt. Sophie and Pepper immediately jumped up.

"Oh, it is _so_ much more than that!" Sophie said, and Sawyer could see the determination for defending her favorite show in the glint of her eyes. Once again, he was amused. Sophie and Pepper leaned back into their iPad to continue watching the show.

"You were saying?" Sawyer asked, thinking Sophie was about to launch into some kind of rant. Sophie shushed him and her and Pepper went back to giving lines of support to the fictional characters in the stupid show. How could they watch this bullshit?

"Correction! Kissing _and_ lying." he walked away and Newt reluctantly followed him, totally imagining the face Sophie was making behind him and smirked.

* * *

 _Oh, this is so good_. Sawyer thought as his conversation with Newt about the TV show was heated. He personally hated and loved Newt and the same time for getting into the show.

"Hey! Have you tackle dummies seen Bella?" Sawyer turned, instantly knowing it was Sophie. He smirked and addressed each one, "Rude, Party one, your table's ready!" in the most western accent he could muster, and then shook his head, "and... no, no we've not."

"Have you guys seen Troy?" Newt asked.

"No, thats weird," Sophie turned to Pepper with a questioning face. Then all of them saw Bella and Troy walking into school, talking about something. The moment Troy saw them he put his fakest smile up and greeted them. Sawyer frowned. This was already suspicious.

"Bella! There you are!" Pepper said.

"We've barely seen you this week. Where've you been!?" Sophie said. _Probably going on a secret date or something_ Sawer thought.

"Oh! I've been uhh... helping Troy study!" Bella said. Sawyer laughed. "Troy? Study? For what?!" He knew they weren't actually studying, but it was fun testing them.

"Math!"

"History,"

Both of them said. Bella looked up at Troy in a panic. "Right! The history of math!"

"It's for smart people, so..." Troy went on.

 _Nice cover up Bella,_ Sawyer thought. He quickly glanced at Sophie to see her expression, and clearly she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Anyway, gotta go!" Troy began to walk away when a shoe dropped out of his bag. Newt picked it up. "Troy, is this a ballet shoe?"

"Uh, how would I know?" Troy said. Sawyer rolled his eyes, "Oh 'cause it fell out of your bag,".

"Oh! Thats uh... thats because..." Troy began. Sawyer wondered how he was gonna cover this one up.

"Its mine!" Bella quickly walked over to Troy's bag. Sawyer almost burst out laughing right there. Sophie asked the question they were all thinking, "Whats your ballet slipper doing in Troys bag?"

"Uh...well..." Bella began. Oh, this was amusing as hell.

"Bella and I are dating!" Everyone took a step back. Sawyer knew there was a secret they were hiding, but he never expected Troy to say it out bluntly. That just wasn't Troy.

Troy awkwardly put his arm around Bella as everyone exchanged glances.

" _Dating!?"_ Sawyer and Sophie exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep! Those are the words that just came out of my mouth," Troy wrinkled his face, taking a step away from Bella.

"For _everyone_ to hear..." Bella continued.

"My mind is just -" Sawyer made an explosion sound with his mouth and walked over to the right to sit and watch the show.

"But that doesn't make any sense! What about Kyle?!" Sophie exclaimed

"Kyle? Oh! He was just smart and... cute and... perfect in every way..." Troy elbowed her and Bellas smile dropped. "But now I'm into this guy."

* * *

After a ship ugly nickname calling, all of them walked away from Troy and Bella. Sawyer made sure to give them two more head explosions.

* * *

"Aye! Delarosa!" Sawyer called behind Sophie. Sophie growled at hearing his annoying Texas accent. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around, clenching her fists. Sawyer frowned at the sight of her fuming, and then only remember the totally awesome prank he pulled on her.

"How. Dare. You. Talk to me. Like nothing happened!" She clenched her teeth. Sawyer innocently raised his eyebrows, "Oh? And uh... what happened exactly?"

"You know what you did." Sophie glowered again, repeating her line from last week. Sawyer shrugged his shoulders like he had no clue.

Sophie stuck out her arm, grabbed his collar, and pulled him to her, their faces inches apart.

"Listen, _cowboy_. Normally, I would either make you pay me back, or get revenge. But I'm willing to let this one slide."

"How so?" He croaked out, all of a sudden completely terrified. Sophie looked both ways as if to check if anyone is listening and let him go, pushing him back a bit.

"You and I both know that Bella and Troy are up to something. Newt and Pepper are way to oblivious as to whats going on around them."

Sawyer nodded. "Agreed."

"So... I suggest... we aslkjdlfkja;sdjf."

Sawyer couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What?"

"I suggest we... _partner up and spy on them."_ This time the words were barely audible, but Sawyer could make it out. A playful smile quirked on his lips and he cocked one ear towards her and asked again, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Ugh! Do you want me to spell it out for you?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I _said, w_ e should partner up and spy on them!" she said slowly. A smile slowly grew on Sawyer's face.

"Wow, Delarosa! That was a pretty damn smart idea!" he said in his thick accent. Sophie turned away from him and punched his shoulders. Surprisingly, it hurt.

"Ow!"

* * *

Sophie finally headed towards her last class of the day, right after her ranting about her TV show along with Pepper, Newt, and Sawyer. It was amusing, to be honest, that Newt got Sawyer into the show as well. It was just so unexpected. And she could feel his skin tremble when she stood next to him, but she presumed he only stood there because he was under the protection of their little agreement.

"This week marks half way through the semester, so I've decided there will be a change of seats. Please look at the board to see where you'll be sitting" Sophie heard the teacher say as she walked in. Scanning at the board, she spotted Sawyer's name first, all the way in the back.

Uh oh.

The name right next to his, was of course, Sophie Delarosa.

And curse this class for having the desks sit in pairs.

Sophie's eyes scanned the classroom till they met his. Sawyer had the same expression.

"Great! I'm happy to this feeling is mutual," Sawyer started as he pulled his chair and sat down.

"This is torture. Pepper's not even in this class. Whose going to hold me back when I over come the urge to crack your skull into a million pieces?!" She sat next to him.

"Damn Delarosa. This ain't gonna work out if we are to spy on Bella and Troy" He leaned towards her, keeping his eyes on the board.

"You're _right._ I _hate_ it when you're right."

Sawyer turned to look at her and smirked, but Sophie didn't move an inch, taking notes from the board. Sawyer frowned.

"Wow, I never took you as a "good grades" girl."

"Well surprisingly, girls can be bad ass, sexy, sporty, _and_ smart." Sophie remarked.

"Sexy? I don't see it." he said casually.

Oh that was it. He took it a step too far. Sophie grabbed his neck with her right hand, leaned into his ear, and whispered, " _I can cut your throat,"_ She felt Sawyer shudder next to her and grinned.

"Is there going to be a problem with you two sitting together?" asked. Sophie turned and let go of Sawyer.

"Actually sir, I think there is-"

"No sir! There won't be a problem at all. I apologize for the distraction and won't happen again,"

"Actually sir-OWW!" Sophie stomped on his foot to quiet him and gave an apologizing look.


	3. Liar

**Sawyer**

 _Sophie_

 **Hey**

 **Hey**

 **Delarosa answer me**

 _Shut up and take notes._

 **Nah. We gotta plan!**

 _Goddammit Huggins_

 **C'mon!**

 _Stop passing me notes_

 **Stop passing them back!**

 **I didn't mean it.**

 **Helloooo.**

 _Shut the hell up or I'll shove this pencil up your ass._

 **Yee.**

Sophie then proceeded to give Sawyer a death glare. Sawyer put his hands up in surrender. The bell finally rang and Sawyer and Sophie sighed in relief.

" _Now_ can we talk about this?"

"Yes"

"Thank you!"

"First things first... find Bella and Troy. Where ever they're going, we'll follow." And Sophie stormed off out of the classroom.

"Aight." Sawyer scrambled after her like a lost puppy.

Sophie abruptly stopped walking, and Sawyer ran into her.

"Quick!" Sophie exclaimed and shood him back. They both hid behind the wall, and Sawyer followed Sophies eyes to Bella standing at her locker... talking to someone.

"Kyle? Why the hell is she talking to Kyle!? I thought she and Troy were dating!" Sophie spazzed.

"Would ya chill for a sec? Relax, they're just talking! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this-"

"Shut it Huggins, where is Troy?"

"Gee I dunno,"

"What do you mean, 'I dunno'?! You should know!"

"Why _would_ I know!?"

"'Cause you're his best friend!"

"What!? That doesn't even make any sense! I'm not some damn GPS!"

Sophie growled and turned back to look at Bella- when she saw no one standing there. Sophie smacked Sawyer's shoulder. "Aw dammit _look!_ You're little bickering distracted me from keeping an eye on her!"

"Hey on my defense, you started it!"

"Oh look there's Troy!" Sophie exclaimed. She grabbed Sawyer's ear and followed Troy out of the school, pulling Sawyer along.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah!" Sawyer complained in pain.

"Would you be quiet?!"

"I can't! Ya see, you're pulling my fuckin' ear!" Sophie sighed and let go. They had followed Troy to the side of the school where students kept there bikes. Crouching down next to the only bike left after the two near Troy, they watched him wearily as he tried undoing a combination lock on one of the bikes.

"Troy you can't even put in a simple combination? Gimme that!" They heard Bella out of no where. Sophie's hand immediately flew to Sawyer's mouth so that Bella wouldn't hear his panting breath and watched Bella go up to Troy and take the lock away from him. Sawyer's eyes gave Sophie a 'what the fuck are you doing' look, but Sophie wasn't paying attention, trying to listen in on their conversation. Not knowing how else to get her attention to take her hand away, Sawyer stuck his tongue out and licked her hand. Sophie's hand recoiled in disgust and tried slapping Sawyer, only to miss and hit the bike next to them as Sawyer ducked away.

 _Thump._

"What was that?" Troy asked.

They waited for a few seconds.

"Whatever," Bella said, and both of them rode off to the clearing. Sophie and Sawyer stood up.

"Why are they taking their bikes to the football field? It's literally right next to the school." Sawyer said.

"That's because they're going to a different one."

Sophie and Sawyer both cautiously eyed the last bike. Sophies eyes met his. And they were clearly saying: Bring it, Delarosa. They both sprang to the bike a lot of scrambling, Sophie ended up on it, Sawyer in the back.

"Start pedaling, Delarosa" Sawyer said, exasperated.

"Oh, I will!" A devious smirk grew on Sophies face. She started to go off into the same direction as Bella and Troy.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"The pedals keep hitting my legs!"

"That's _your_ problem! You have freakishly long legs!"

"I do not! I have very sexy legs, which you haven't notice, that attract all the ladies in town,"

"You mean... your chickens in your farm?"

Knowing it would annoy her, Sawyer picked up his long legs and tried his best to wrap around her waist.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Solving my problem"

Sophie began to wobble.

"Can you steer properly? I do not wanna die like this."

Sophie ignored him and kept her eyes on the prize: Bella and Troy.

Finally, they all approached the football field.

"Oh this one? Why the hell are they coming here? No one comes here!"

"Which is probably why they came here," Sophie said. She parked the bike a dozen feet away from Bella's and Troy's bikes and they both snuck behind them.

"Troy c'mon! We only have 3 hours left till our game and we really need to go over your steps!"

"Relax! I'm just texting my mom! And can you _not_ refer to them as 'steps'? They're moves!"

They both ran into the field. Sawyer and Sophie stood up.

"Steps?" Sophie asked. Sawyer's eyebrows shot straight up in realization. Sophie smacked his chest. "What? What is it?"

"Ballet shoe" was all he said. Then it made sense to her.

"Listen Huggins. Don't tell Troy you know about this until after the game okay? We don't want to ruin his game." She told him sincerely. Unfortunately if Troy found out others knew of his little secret, his head wouldn't be in the game. But Sawyer kept staring in to the distance, giggling slightly, not listening to her. Sophie grunted, got on their bike and rode off, causing Sawyer to snap back into reality.

"Aye! Delarosa! Where are you going!? Come back!" He chased after her. After realizing it was too late to catch up, he stopped to lean down and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

And it hit him.

This whole time she was keeping up her self because they had this agreement. And now it was over, he realized that she wasn't done with their little game.

And this was the start of it.


	4. Girlyness?

**WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VULGAR. IF YOU HATE VULGAR THEN I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THE SUMMARY OF IT WILL BE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT ONE.

"Hey, who's your ride to the after party?" Pepper asked Sophie. They were still at the restaurant, and Sophie still hadn't gotten her chocolate cake.

"I'm not sure... I'm not really feeling it. You know, after the whole Bella taking back Troy fiasco...You go ahead, I'll find a ride if I end up coming." Sophie said. She was sitting at her table. Most of the football and cheer team had cleared up and headed to Jerry's house for the after party.

"AND I'M STILL WAITING ON MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!" She yelled towards the kitchen as loud as she could. Pepper nodded and walked out the restaurant.

5 more minutes passed.

"I PAID ALOT OF MONEY FOR THAT CAKE!"

The waiter came running with her cake. Sophie never left the restaurant with out her cake- it was her favorite. A few bites in, she suddenly felt sick to the stomach. She quickly rushed to the restrooms and threw up in the toilet. After she was done, she went to the sinks to rinse off her mouth. Putting both palms against the mirror in front of her, she stared at herself. What the hell? She never had a reaction to that cake until now! The only times she ever even had a reaction is when she ate...

Peanuts.

"I paid alot of money for that cake too ya know." Sophie spotted Sawyer behind her through the mirror. Of course, Sawyer paid the waiter to add some peanuts because he knew she was allergic! But it wasn't the nuts... it was peanut powder. That was why she had such a minor reaction to it. Actual whole peanuts could have caused her to stop breathing- death.

Sophie spun around and leaned her back against the counter.

"You dirty bastard. You could have killed me, you know that?" She snarled, yet keeping her voice quiet and sharp. She walked up to him and poked his chest with her sharp nail. "And you just earned the time of your life," she whispered.

Then she began walking out the door. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Sawyer thought.

"Oh! And uh... see you at the after party!" Her smile was all innocent and sweet, but her eyes said it all. _I'm going to ruin your life._

Slowly, Sawyer let his eyes come back to the mirror in front of him. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

When Sophie walked in, the party was already swinging in full motion.

Oh, the center was always the most fun.

In most parties where dancing was involved, the center was where the dirtiest dancing was going on, the center was where it was the most heated. Sophie always danced in the center, surrounded by the sweaty bodies. But first she needed a drink.

She stood at the corner, trying to finish her drink.

"Aye buddy, you wanna get laid tonight?" She heard a guy say to the left of her.

"Yeah man!" another dude said. Sophie rolled her eyes. People were always trying to get laid at these frat boy parties.

"Who you goin' for?"

"I dunno man... I'd go for Sophie but word says Sawyers got her on the hooks."

Sophie almost choked on her drink.

"Really? I heard Sawyer is going for Kate,"

"Hah really? If he's going for Kate then I'm gonna go for Kate."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah! Sure he's good looking and all and has that name of a 'bad boy' but what else is there?"

"That's pretty much everything."

"You're right... eh, I'll just go for some other chick."

Sophie then realized that she crushed her red cup with out realizing it. Since when did _Sawyer_ have her on the hooks?! They hated each other!

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sawyer asked Troy. They were upstairs in the living room. Sawyer was standing up staring down at Troy who was sitting on the coach, head in his hands. "You're supposed to be dancing down there with all those girls! Oh wait! Lemme think... oh riiiiight. You are dating Bella!"

Troy grunted, still looking down.

"You just loooooove Bella, don't you? Those girls down there are waste, you know? All those sexy bodies dancing around you isn't a loss right?" Sawyer taunted, trying to get Troy to admit his secret.

"Poor Bella over there staring at Kyle longingly. Now why would she do that?! I mean, she's dating _you!_ "

"Would you stop?"

"Why should I? Oh! I see Taylor giving you some looks! Should I go tell her to fuck off 'cause you're dating Bella!"

" _I'm not!"_

Troy now was standing up across Sawyer.

A slow smile crept on Sawyer.

"There he is... my man. He's back!"

Troy gave sawyer a questioning look.

"I know you're secret Troy. You take ballet lessons to help stay in bounds on the field!"

"You knew!?"

"Yes, so does the rest of the team."

All of the team mates suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"Where'd you guys come from?!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'd like you to know that you shouldn't be embarrassed. In fact... we all signed up for lessons along with you!" Sawyer said.

"It's a dream come true!" Newt added.

"Wait really? Thanks guys!" Troy said, hugging his teammates.

"Now I believe you have someone to 'breakup' with. Bella's upstairs, Go" Sawyer told him. Troy nodded and ran up the stairs.

Together, the whole team went downstairs.

It was time to party now.

* * *

Sawyer leaned against the wall, talking to Kate. But to be honest, he really just wanted to dance.

"So... have you heard any rumors lately?" Kate said, trailing her finger down on his chest. Kate was a dark skinned girl, with heavy dirty blonde girls. She almost came up to his height. Sawyer frowned.

"Any rumors... about you?" she asked.

"Me?" Sawyer asked, confused as ever.

"You... and me?" she said, now playing with his collar. He looked above her shoulder at the dancing people longingly. Suddenly he saw a certain latina girl dancing smack damn in the center. With her arms around a... soccer guy!? Oh, this was so not cool.

He looked back at Kate and suddenly became aware of how close her chest was to his. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to steady himself.

"Uh..yeahh..." he replied, distracted. He finally recognized the guy that Sophie was all over: Chad. He was a tall guy with olive skin and green eyes. The black haired boy leaned down on Sophie, kissing her neck. Sophie looked up, and her eyes met Sawyers.

Then she fluttered her eyes close as Chad bit and kissed her sensitive skin on her neck.

Sawyer's attention snapped back onto Kate in front of him.

"What are you lookin' aaatt?" She slurred. Great, she was drunk.

"You." Sawyer flashed her his smile. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked her, slowly leading her to the group.

"I actually had something else in mind-"

"Great!" Sawyer interrupted and made his way to the center.

The slow beats gave deep vibes as the bass went loud. Kate turned around, her curly dirty blond hair bounced as she grinded against Sawyer. Sawyer kept his hands lightly on her waist and scanned around to find Sophie and his jaw almost dropped. Sophie and Chad weren't even dancing anymore- they were just kissing. Sophie's jacket was off and she was in just a tank, and even then her straps were on the verge of slipping of. They were basically having sex on the dance floor.

A pang of jealousy was felt in his heart. Boy, how would it feel if he was kissing that body instead of Chad... wait what the fuck? He hated Sophie! Where was all of this coming from!?

Shaking his head, he snapped back to reality and found himself staring Kate starting to undo his shirt buttons. Alarmed, he said, "Um lemme go get some drinks!" He sped off out of the swaying bodies to where the drinks were.

"Having a tough night?" he heard beside him as he filled the vodka in his cup to the top. Knowing it was Sophie, he smirked and said, "Tough night? More like a winning night. We won the game today, and now Imma 'bout to win a girl in bed,"

Sophie took a few steps towards him, invading his privacy.

"Oh really? It looks like you're having the worst time of your life" She grabbed his cup and chugged it all down. Sawyer was speechless. She was definitely buzzed now.

"And I'm enjoying it." she continued, cocking her head to the side and throwing the empty cup behind her. Part of Sawyer wanted to rush her to the bathroom and make her drink water so she wouldn't end up having a hangover, or at least stop her from drinking more so she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

But this was war, right?

He poured another drink, filling it to the top, and handed it to her. Sophie slowly dragged the cup to her lips. Sawyer's eyes widened, waiting for her to chug it down. But the cup lingered near her lips.

"You think you can get me drunk dumb ass?!" she suddenly pointed.

Then she took the cup and poured it all on top of Sawyer's head.

The clear, cold drink dripped all over him as his clothes stuck to his skin. Anger flashed through his mind.

"Oh you just earned the time of your _life!_ " he snapped at her. She smirked and walked up to him. Leaning into his left ear, she whispered, "That's _my_ line bitch." , her hot breath making him shiver. She walked away, slamming her shoulder into hers. Sawyer closed his eyes, resisting the urge to punch the lights out of her.

"Sawyer, you feelin' aight'?" Kate came up to him to massage his shoulder. But he smacked her hand away. "Give it up, will you!?" he rolled his eyes and turned around. Around him were a few people frozen in their places from watching the scene that happened in front of them a few minutes ago.

"Well?" he looked at them expectantly. A girl nervously pointed her finger up and said, "She went that-a-way." Sawyer nodded and ran upstairs. He was so going to kill her.

Finally reaching the floor, he caught a sight of her heading through the front door. "Hey!" he called out. But Sophie ignored him and went through the door. Navigating through the other people standing around and socializing, he tried his best to catch up to her.  
She was walking on the driveway once he was on the steps of the porch.

"Hey!" he called out once again. Sophie stopped walking, and saw her taking a huge breath in annoyance. Then she turned around and cocked her hip to the side, crossing her arms. She raised her eye brows in question.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked her angrily. Sophie scoffed. "What's _my_ problem? More like what's _your_ problem."

"How the fuck is any of this _my_ problem? _You_ are the one who started this shit, chewin' those dumb ass sweet peppers for a week!"

"You fucking filled my locker with foam!"

"On _accident!"_

Sophie's jaw clenched. Then she calmly walked up to the foot of the steps he was standing on.

"You want to know what my problem is? _No one messes with Sophie Delarosa._ When I say no one, I mean- no one." She said calmly, but there was a dangerous hilt to her voice. Sawyer frowned. "Wait... do you have like a problem back home or somethin'? 'Cause all the girls _I_ know are all soft 'n sweet 'n... but you...you... you have like Bella's attitude times a hundred!"

That did it. He crossed the line. Sophie just started walking towards her car.

"Wait! Hold-on a minute? You wanna talk? Ya need someone to help you get you back to your girlyness?!"

Sophie felt like her ears were bleeding. " _Stop it!"_ she screeched, knowing she was in the verge of tears. She slammed the car door and drove away, her car screeching.

Her blood boiled. Every word Sawyer said had jabbed her. Not physically, but to her insecurities. His words may have sounded kind, but every phrase that came out of his mind felt like a taunt, like he was mocking her. No way in this world was he a 'nice guy'. He was the biggest fuckboy in the whole world. Not a fuckboy who banged girls against lockers mindlessly. But a fuckboy who put down girls emotionally. Fuckboys who were afraid of a girl knowing what she's worth. She absolutely _loathed_ those fuckboys.

And then she knew that in order to get him, she couldn't get him physically.

She had to screw him up emotionally. And she knew just how to do it. Grinning deviously, she slammed the gas pedal harder with a knew determination.


	5. Confused

"Hey could you come over once we get back to the school?" Sophie asked Pepper. It was saturday afternoon, and the whole cheer squad was riding the bus, getting back from the cheer competition they gloriously won, located a few hours away. But they were close to home soon.

"Yeah sure! We can get started on homework. What about Bella?"

"I sorta... have to tell you guys something. But unfortunately I can't tell Bella until I tell you."

Pepper frowned at Sophie's uneasy expression.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you here. Too many gossip sluts around here."

Pepper took one look around their bus and eagerly nodded.

Soon they got back to the high school, ate some pizza with their cheer friends as a celebration for their victory, and Sophie and Pepper drove to Sophie's house in Sophie's brand new car.

Sophie's room was located in the basement, which she actually liked, since it kept her away from all of her idiotic, smelly brothers, who took up more than two stories. Yes, they lived in a mansion. The white house was a pretty one, however there were other houses surrounding it. Sophie personally thought the other mansions were ugly, and was happy her family chose this one when they first moved here.

Sophie's room was dark green, giving a certain darkness to her nature but everything was still kept girly. Numerous mirrors covered her walls, pink purple mats covered the floors, orange couches were leaned against the walls, and her stereo was the best. She had to admit, she had a pretty big room.

Ten minutes had passed, and Sophie and Pepper were still perched on the edge of Sophie.

"Well? Sophie if you don't speak now, then I'm gonna have to take out my homework-"

"Okay fine!"

"Good."

Silence.

"Sophie!"

"I'm trying to figure out how to start!"

"C'mon I'm your BFF! You can tell me anything. Why is this so hard?"

"I don't want you to get mad..."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Sophie!"

"Aight! Have you... heard about any of the beef between me and Sawyer lately?"

"Lately? Bella and I try to bring it up everyday but you stop us!"

"Yeah yeah... I know. Well I'm gonna explain it."

"Okay."

"So you know how I tricked Sawyer into eating all those red hot peppers at Tex Fest as revenge for filling my locker with foam?"

"Yeah I do, you went pretty far to torture that boy for a prank that was an accident."

"I know! Its just I thought it would teach him a lesson for messing with me. I thought he would never go near me again. But then he got graffite all over my cheer skirt!"

Pepper bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "I remember! 'Sawyer Huggins is HOTT' "

"Pepps!"

"Okay move on!"

"And then when Bella and Troy were acting all weird, me and Sawyer agreed to find out together what was going on. And we followed them to that old football stadium that no one really goes to."

"And?"

"On a bike."

"ONE bike?"

"One bike yes."

"Woww that must have been fun."

"Trust me, it wasn't. So once we figured out Troy was secretly learning Ballet, blah blah blah, I rode away on the bike with out him."

"Soph!"

"What? It was just a little payback for the skirt fiasco! It wasn't that huge!"

"Whatever. What happened after that?"

"So then Sawyer got back at me by filling my chocolate cake with peanut powder!"

Pepper gasped."Soph! You could have _died!_ "

"I know! So then later at Jerry's after party, Sawyer kept giving me drinks, trying to get me drunk. And then at the third one, I poured the drink all over him, because everyone should know that I easily don't get drunk."

"Sophie!" Pepper gave her an appalled look. Sophie raised her eyebrows. Pepper cleared her throat. "Uh, I mean, you go girl." Sophie smiled at her.

"So then what?" Pepper asked.

"So then... then I was prompt on leaving the damn party, after," she scoffed, "making out with Chad, the hot soccer boy..." Sophie looked around, acting like it was no big deal.

"OMG really? How was it? Is he a good kisser? Were you guys about to have sex? Did you have sex?" Pepper asked excitedly.

"I wish! He was _amazing_. I wish we could have finished what he started until this douchbag came in."

"What did he say to you?" Pepper's tone was suddenly serious. Sophie sighed.

"I was about to get in the car when Sawyer came outside, apparently he was chasing me. He asked me what my problem was. I told him I wanted to show him that no one messed with me. And then he started talking all this shit about how since I was a girl I shouldn't be all that tough. And you _know_ Pepps that I hate those kind of guys. _Hate._ And then he started asking me about my backround, about my parents... and-" Suddenly, Sophie couldn't speak anymore. She realized she had been crying. Pepper pulled Sophie into her, hugging her.

"He isn't really a nice guy you know, Pepps." Sophie told her, her voice cracking. "He's a fucking douche. He's a fuckboy."

"Then why don't you tell Bella?"

"I don't know who she's loyal to! She's friends with Sawyer 'cause of football..."

"Oh honey, Bella will _always_ be there for you. I hundred percent gaurentee you, she'll take your side over Sawyers."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

* * *

Sophie managed not to break down again when told Bella, but tears still came streaming out, and Bella was hugging her.

"But you can't act any different to Sawyer." Sophie quickly told her, still in her arms.

"Why the hell not?!"

"It'll blow the cover. I have to pretend nothing is wrong for my plan to work."

"What is you plan anyway?" Pepper asked, crossing her arms.

"To emotionally fuck him up..."

"How are you gonna do that?" Bella asked.

"By a girl of course. I'm going to pay a girl to make him fall in love with her, and then to dump him in the worst way possible."

"Well, what if the girl falls in love with him too? And she decides not to dump him?"

"I'm going to make her sign a contract of course! My dad's a lawyer. I know what I'm doing."

"Aight. What's our imput in this?"

"Pepper? You will assist me in the task of hiring the girl and other stuff. Bella, you keep an eye on Sawyer, and try to fish out some good secrets or feelings out of him.

"I'm in," they both said.

* * *

Sophie walked in confidently to school, averting her eyes from the students that whispered about her. Surely they knew about Chad and her, and also the... spilling drink on Sawyer thing. But Sophie didn't give into that crap. Keeping her head high, she walked to her locker. As she opened it, a guy's body slammed his side against the locker. Sophie looked who it was- Sawyer leaned against the locker next to hers on his shoulder, crossing his arms.

"Hey Delarosa!" He kept his voice cheery. He really wanted to check up on her, since she seemed profanely _upset_ the last time he saw her. Hopefully, there were no hard feelings after whatever happened there.

Sophie snapped her head to the side to look at him and gave him the fakest smile yet.

"Hey, _Hug-my-ass_!" She said cheerfully.

Right... no hard feels...guess not. Sawyer frowned. "No hard feelings?" he tried, knowing it was worth it to ask.

Sophie slammed the locker, and walked up to him. Placing a hand on his chest, she said in a low, serious voice, :"Look, cowboy, if you stay away from me, then I'll stay away from you. You understand?"

Sawyer gulped and watched her walk away. Why was it that she was the one who was always walking away?"

* * *

Pepper caught sight of her brunnet latina friend hidden behind a computer among the other rows of computers. Looking both ways to make sure no one was watching, she entered the Computer lab, quickly hurried over to Sophie and sat at the computer next to her.

"What the _fuck_ are we doing Sophie!? We're supposed to be in _class_! And you're at the Forbidden Computer! We can get _detention_ for this!"

"Pepps, chill! We're supposed to be in gym class, which isn't even important. Everyone gets an A in that class! And we need this computer to search up our Girl! It's the only one that lets us use Facebook and Instagram."

"We're going to _stalk_ girls to find our girl?"

* * *

Soon enough they landed on a girl, who went to a nearby city called Northville. She was surprisingly tall, with light-almost white- blond curly hair. Her skin was pale white, but she had vibrant blue eyes and plump pink lips. The girl was a clutz- she was smart alright, but definitely not street smart. She did not involve herself in sports but was president of Art Club and took part in most of the other clubs.

Sophie smiled deviously at the girl's picture. "Crystal Remmington," she said, "This girl, is ours." she gathered her things, turned the computer off, and swiftly walked out of the Computer Lab.

Pepper sighed and put her head in her hands.

Sophie had unknowingly chosen a girl who had all the opposite traits and characteristics of herself.

* * *

Sawyer quickly caught sight of Sophie sneaking out of the Computer Labs a far. As she made her move to exit the school-there was no practice after school-, Sawyer quickly blocked her.

"Going somewhere?"

"You mean, home? Smart ass?"

Sawyer wanted to smack himself after that one. Of course she was going home!

"You were coming outta the Computer Lab... watchya up to?" he pointed.

Sophie grunted, resisting the urge to punch him right there.

"Mind your own business, Huggins," She pushed him away and walked out of the building. For the second time of the day, he frowned. All he wanted to do was make sure Sophie was okay after what happened with them friday night. He really didn't understand what happened. All he knew was that he tried to help her calm down and help her deal with whatever issues she was dealing with. But all she did was start crying and drove away from the party. He was so confused.

But for the most part, Sophie looked okay. Or, at least that was how others at school viewed her. Her behavior wasn't off, really. But Sawyer knew that was not how the real Sophie would be. The real Sophie would have gotten all riled up to talk to him and make snarky comments. He missed their little game they played all of last week. He missed his Sophie.

Woah.

 _His_ Sophie? What was he thinking? Sophie _hated_ him. They hated each other. Sophie wasn't his.

There was some vibe that told him he some how stepped over the line with Sophie on Friday.

But he wasn't sure how.

Shaking his head, he headed over to the boys locker room. It was decided last friday that there would be no practice on Monday as a reward for Friday's victory. But Troy, Bella, Newt and him decided to meet at the locker room anyway. They didn't like the idea of a break. A break of football, maybe yes, but a break from all excersice?

Sawyer walked into Troy squirting a water gun at Bella and chasing her around. Noticing the new guest, Bella and Troy stopped.

"I'll get changed," Bella avoided looking at Sawyer's eyes and went behind her curtain.

Bella normally liked Sawyer. He was a good friend. But now just seeing him made her boil. She hoped a little football could help her avert her attention and cool her anger.

She changed into a cropped white tank that came up to her belly button, and a pair of black running shorts. Knowing it would be chilly, she quickly zipped on a dark blue sweater.

Stepping out of the curtain, she said to them, "Aight, let's head to the field!"

"The field? Oh we're not going over to the field." Sawyer said. Bella looked over at Troy and Newt in utter confusion.

"Bella, when we're near play offs, we don't always play football," Newt said.

"What? That makes no sense."

"We play basketball!" Troy exclaimed, like it was a normal thing.

" _What?!_ That doesn't make sense at all! We play for the football team, not basketball!"

"Now now Bella, don't fire up your horsies! Its sort of like a cool down from football." Sawyer explained. Bella glowered at him.

"No, I will _not_ calm my fucking _horsies!_ " Bella snapped at him. Troy walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bella? Chill. We're going to play basketball okay? Not football." Troy's eyes looked straight at hers. A sudden huge urge forced her to nod her head slowly.

"You will not get angry, okay?" he said in a calm, soothing voice. Bella started to nod her head again. Wait, what was happening!? She swatted his hands away from her.

"What the fuck is this!? Some kind of Hallucination shit!?" Bella asked. Troy stepped back.

"Okay whatever, we're leaving to the basketball courts without you if you don't come." he shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I still don't understand the point in this."

* * *

They played a few rounds, rotating their teams. Unfortunately, Bella was the most victorious when she was teamed with Sawyer. This saddened her-her gut kept tell her to kill him, but Sophie had told her to remain normal. It was so frustrating. After about 30 mts, they all decided to sit down on the court. Sawyer brought food.

"Looks like its going to rain in a few," Bella said, checking the weather on her phone. Sawyer scoffed. "So?" In their little town of Texas, the rain was warm. Sawyer loved it. Bella shrugged, trying to contain her anger.

"Ugh finally. I don't have to go through all of this rubbish." Newt mumbled. Glancing up to look at the other's irratated expressions, he immediately began to look around and yelled, "Hey, who said that!?" Bella giggled.

"Hey my dad is here, I have to go to have dinner with him." He got up to gather his stuff and bent down to hug Bella goodbye.

"You going in a limo?" Troy asked him.

"Yes! In your face, bitches!" then Newt ran off.

The three of them laughed. Troy turned to Bella.

"Aight Bella, you 'n me?" he proposed.

"'Bout Sawyer?" she point her chin at him.

"Nah you guys go ahead, I'm not feelin' it." Sawyer said.

Troy got up and grabbed the ball. All of a sudden it started pouring down warm rain.

"Ope nope! It's raining! I ain't playing!" Bella planted her ass on the ground.

"Noooo!" Troy grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her up. Bella sighed reluctantly, and unzipped her blue jacket. The rain made the material immediately stick to her skin like glue. Bella caught Troy staring at her, but he quickly straightened his face.

They started the game. At this point, Bella was on Troy's side of the court, but she was just bouncing the ball back and forth between her two hands, while Troy stood across from her, waiting for her to make her next move. But he looked a bit dazed. Bella smirked and switched bouncing the ball to only one hand. "Like the view?" she remarked, knowing well that Troy was seeing into her shirt as she bent down low. Troy blinked, and then in once swift move, she had her back against him. With the ball still in her hands, Troy's arms were wrapped around her. His mouth was near her ear, his hot breaths making her shiver.

"Pink looks good on you," he spoke in a deep, hustled voice. Bella inwardly groaned as she realized the white tank was now see through because of the rain and he could see her pink bra underneath.

* * *

Sawyer tuned out to Bella and Troy's subtle basketball flirt moves-if those were even considered a thing- and listened to his music, wondering what the hell did he do on Friday that turned to Sophie into...well... not-Sophie.

"Hey," Bella sat down next Sawyer and gulped down her water bottle. Sawyer nodded and glanced over back at the court, where Troy was making his glorious shoots in the hoops.

"You guys are done over there?" he asked her.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna let him do his own thing right now," she siad before taking another sip.

They were both silent for a while.

"Hey Bella? Can I ask you a question? I mean, I don't mean to be stalkerish or creepy or anything..."

"Yeah sure!" she managed to smile.

"Is Sophie okay? I-I don't really understand what happened on Friday."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... have I done something to piss her off? Why is Sophie acting so... weird? Non-Sophie-like? If I had to do anything with her, then I need to know so I can apologize."

Bella looked at him for a good few minutes.

"You really don't know do you?"

Sawyer shook his head.

Bella smacked her head said and mumbled, "Boys,"

"Look, what you said to Sophie before she left the party, that shook her up. Your words hurt her. It might have not looked like you said anything wrong, but Sophie has had a rocky childhood."

Sawyer thought about it for a moment.

"What rocky childhood?" Bella sighed. "It's not in my place to tell you that. You're going to have to ask her yourself. And here's a piece of advice. Right now? Its not the best time, trust me. You are _not_ on her good side at all. If you want to be her friend, you have to truly be her friend."

Bella grunted. "Ugh, I've said too much already. Good luck," And with that, she got up and started playing with Troy again.

And all Sawyer could think at the moment was: Wow.


	6. Getting To Know You

**Ahh I'm so bad at ending chapters so please don't get mad at me when you get to the end! Also, thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are the best, so keep reviewing and give me suggestions. Also, apperently Sophie lives with her abuela, so pls forgive me for changing her background around to fit with the story. We all love Sophie :). Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Sophie sat across from Crystal. She had set up their little meeting in the living room of her house. Pepper was sitting next to Sophie, with the contract in her hands.  
"So lemme get this straight... You are going to pay me 50 dollars if I get this hot southern hunk to fall in love with me?" She said in a completely slow, dumb-girl voice. But Sophie tried to be nice. This girl was her only chance.  
"Yes"  
"And if I fail the task?"  
"You get 10 dollars automatically." Pepper informed her.  
"Okay, and if I fall in love with him too?"  
"What do you expect?" Sophie snapped. Then she sighed. "The point is to break his heart. Even if you fall in love with him, you still have to break his heart. And I'm pretty sure it's much harder to do that when you love him, so I suggest you don't."  
"Okay!" Crystal nodded and smiled. Pepper gave her the contract, which she immediately signed with out reading over.  
"Your first introduction to this guy will be tomorrow. We're all going out after cheer and football practice tomorrow. Be at that restaurant at exactly 6:00 pm. Don't talk or look at me or Pepper when we all are eating. Bring friends to the restaurant-don't tell them about your task. Here's a list of Sawyer's interests and hobbies." Pepper handed her over a list.  
Sophie saw her out of her house. "Make a good impression" she told Crystal, as she headed out.  
She had a good feeling about this.  
Suddenly her phone buzzed.  
 _ **From Bella** :_  
 _Hey, talked to Sawyer. He suspects something's up. Turns out you're being "too nice" to be Sophie. Why don't you amp up the snarkiness a bit?_

 **Alr, I'll try to act normal then. Thanks Bella :)**

* * *

Sophie signed her name on the Model United Nations Club poster on the board. She loved learning of other country's problems and pretending to be the UN to come up with resolutions- it made her feel all professional. Plus the conferences they went to let her meet others from other schools. And the best part- parties. Also, they got to be in hotels with other students from other schools, and teacher sponsers never cared what they did during the trips. As long as they attended the sessions.  
"May I borrow that?" Sawyer came up beside her. Sophie was just about to hand it over to him, but then she remembered what Bella gold her. Amp up the meaness. So Sophie took the pen and tucked one end of it in her bra.  
"Go ahead and take it." She remarked, expanding her chest a little, and gave him a look saying: I dare you.  
Sawyer chuckled. "There she is," he said. Sophie frowned, expecting a reaction that was much more fearful. Then she felt a sudden loss near her left boob. Looking over, she realized the pen was gone. Fucking gone. And then she looked over to what Sawyer was doing: writing his name right under hers. With HER pen. After he finished, he turned back to her, tucking the pen in her bra once again. Sophie's breath slightly hitched. Technically, Sawyer had just touched her boob. Clearing her throat, she cocked her hip to the side. "I never took you for an MUN guy."  
"I never took you for an MUN girl. I thought it was all nerd stuff. But I met a guy from North Weastern who was on the football team. He told me that it's loads of fun when they let you go to 4-day conferences during school to different Universities. The Parties are the best. All Ya gotta do is be good at the mock-sims."  
"Do you even know what a mock-sim is?"  
"Yeah, it's a fake conference that our school hosts just for students who go here to determine if they are good enough to go to the university conferences. Yeah, Delarosa, I did my research!"  
Sophie scoffed. "You'll barely survive this club." and she walked away.  
Sophie wanted to smack her head. Why was she being so nice?! Amp up the mean, Sophie, amp it up, she told herself.  
Sophie walked into 6th hour, and caught sight of Sawyer sitting in the seat next to her. She groaned as she took her seat.  
"Goddamn I forgot you were in this class!"  
"Well, aren't you excited."  
"Very." She said, her voice covered with sarcasm.  
Soon enough, Sawyer handed over her a note.  
 **Hey.**  
 **Hey.**  
 **Girl why you ignoring me.**  
 _Shut the fuck up and pay attention._  
 **There's a sub, and we're watching a video that doesn't pertain to this class**  
 _So you've been doing your homework. Plus the rest of the class is paying attention._  
 **Yes, I do homework. *gasp* and the rest of this class are dumb asses, you shud know that.**  
 **Hey.**  
 **Seriously?**  
 **I'm pretty sure you're wearing an underwear,**  
Sophie glanced at her shorts. True, they were way too short for school, but the teachers never called her out for it. She turned diagonally towards Sawyer to show more of her skin and decided to reply.  
 _Likin' it Huggins? ;)_  
No answer. Sophie smirked, knowing it would shut up.  
 **Who's your ride to the outing tonight?**  
Great he changed the topic. Bending low to write her response, Sophie hinted him with a bit of her cleavage.  
 _Don't have one._  
 **Oh? I could give you one. It'll be smooth, trust me ;)**  
Sophie rolled her eyes at the sexual hint. But she loved to rile him up.  
 _That would be wonderful!_  
 **Great, pick you up at 5:30?**  
Sophie looked at him in confusion. That was not what she meant! But she played along.  
 _I ain't going home- cheer practice. You have football practice too. What are you trying to imply, cowboy?_  
 **You know what I'm implying Delarosa.**  
 _Oh, Huggins. So young and so innocent. Here's a piece of advice: that'll happen when pigs fly_  
 **I've got a pig, Newts got a zip line... It could work out.**  
Sophie kicked him.

* * *

Sophie and Pepper sat at their table, waiting for the others to show up. It was 5:45. Suddenly, a light-blond haired girl walked in and sat down with some other friends, right across from the aisle.  
Sophie immediately texted Crystal.  
 **Hey! You're early!**  
 _Being early is never a harm._  
 **Looking gorgeous :)**  
 _Thanks! Your not bad yourself._  
Sophie scowled. Who did this girl think she was, telling Sophie that she didn't look "bad". But Sophie stuck to her "nice" act and sent her a kisses emoji.  
Sophie had chosen to sit at the edge of the table with Pepper next to her, so that Newt or Sawyer wouldn't be next to her. Unfortunately Sawyer got to the table before anyone else and sat directly across from her. Sophie glared at him, but he simply smiled. Bella and Troy sat next to Sawyer, and Newt sat next to Pepper.  
They all settled down, and had already taken their orders. While waiting, Sawyer was glancing around the restaurant. Sophie prayed he would catch his eye on crystal.  
Sawyer noticed a certain blond girl- well almost had white. She was extremely beautiful, but she was definitely not his type. Still, he was intrigued by this girl. She kept glancing at him, he at her. Soon enough they were staring at each other for 10 seconds before they looked away.  
"Just fuck already!" Troy whispered in his ear, and Sawyer laughed.  
Their food had finally arrived, and while eating through most of it, they kept exchanging long glances at each other, each new one filled with more sexual tension.

Finally, after Sawyer finished his last piece of pie, the girl smiled shyly, got up, and headed towards the back of the restaurant. Sawyer kept his eyes on the back of her head and followed her. She was waiting next to the back door. When Sawyer got close enough, she went through it. Sawyer grunted. Why the hell was she running away? Following her outside, they seemed to be in a small garden at the back of the building. The girl stood at the center of it, her white-ish curly hair blowing in the wind.

Sawyer slowly approached her as she stood still with a sly smile on her lips. She clearly wanted to do what he wanted, but she probably wanted him to make the first move. _I'm okay with that,_ Sawyer shrugged. He stopped when he was a foot away from her. After waiting for a few seconds, he couldn't take it anymore. He smashed his lips to hers, giving her a fiery kiss. She moaned as he pit her lip. But only after she pushed him away did he realize it was a moan of pain, not pleasure.

They were both breathing hard, and she had pushed Sawyer a few feet back. She approached him with her hand out, like he was dangerous animal. Sawyer stood there confused as she finally reached him and gently cupped his face. Leaning in to give him a slow kiss, Sawyer growled impatiently. He did not like this at all. He liked kisses that were hot and fast, but she was giving him slow and smooth. But she was controlling him, giving him deep, slow and smooth kisses. But even if he didn't like this, it was too late. With every moment of her slow, soft kisses, he could tell he was getting turned on. Eager to get this over with, he started to fumble with her jeans' buttons. Then he felt two hands push him back once more.

"What the hell?!" He gasped.

"I don't let a guy get in my pants before the first date."  
"There's going to be a date?"  
"Mmhmm!"  
She lifted the hem of his shirt, took out a black sharpie marker and wrote her number across his chest.  
Then she turned on her heal and walked away.  
Sawyer shook his head. No matter what, girls were always walking away from him.  
"Did you get her?!" Troy eagerly asked as Sawyer took his seat at their table.  
"Nope, but apperently I have a date though."  
"Bro she's not your type"  
"I know...-wait what? No man, EVERYONE is my type."  
"If you say so." Troy chuckled.

Sophie deviously smiled. At first she was a bit pissed off that Crystal was just leading him to sex. She needed her to break his heart, not his dick. But now she realized what she did. Sawyer's need for sex let him get caught in her trap. She decided to text Crystal once again.  
 **Good job. :)**  
 _Thanks! That was so nerve wrecking tho._  
 **Just keep doing what you're doing. Sawyer likes girls that are in charge.**  
 _I'm not that type of girl!_  
 **so? You're pretty good at acting like it, as far as I can tell. I'll try to get him to text you ASAP, and if you need help on what to say to text him, ask me, okay?**  
 _Alr._

* * *

"Guys, Seven Eleven is right across from the road. Smoothie time!" Bella exclaimed.  
They paid their bill and headed out to cross the road. They had all parked their cars at Seven Eleven anyway, there was too much traffic in the restaurant parking lot.  
Sophie sat down with her smoothie on one of the benches outside. Bella, Newt, and Pepper were freaking out about some book. Troy was inside, flirting with that cashier, no doubt. Crossing her legs, she leaned her arms back against the edge of the bench. Sawyer came and sat next to her, his eyes lingering on her exposed skin between her crop top and high-waisted shorts.  
"Hey, we have the same drink." He said, trying to make conversation.  
"Wonderful." Sophie's words dripped with sarcasm.

Silence.

"So... You like that girl you met today?" Sophie finally asked.  
"Who? You mean that blond chick I made out with?"  
"Ugh it's the same thing to you, isn't it." she pointed out.  
"I dunno... She's a bit different from my taste. She doesn't really kiss the way I like it. But I'm intrigued to see what direction this will go." He told her.  
"You should her text her. Did you get her number?" Sophie asked, ignoring his comment about the way Crystal kissed.  
Sawyer chuckled and lifted his shirt up to show the number Crystal wrote, revealing his abs at the same time.  
Sophie looked away, "Yeah you didn't have to do that." Sawyer laughed again.  
"You know, you confuse me. You act so mean, but you're really not a mean person. I like it. And I want to know more about you... not just with our group hang outs. You're... interesting." He stood up. Sophie uncrossed her legs to stand up in front of him.  
"You like it?" She ran her fingers through her hair. Then she reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling his face inches away from hers.  
"Listen ya cowboy. Don't test my fucking patients. I don't have time for your horse dancing crap. You go your way, and I'll go in mine. Or I'll kick your ass." She gave him an incredible sweet-sarcastic smile.  
Before she realized what was happening, Sawyer was taking his leather jacket off and set it on her shoulders. He grabbed the two ends of the collar on both sides of her and pulled her close to him, chest to chest. Sophie breathed heavily, lifting her chin slightly to try to not look as weak as Sawyer was making her feel. She looked over his right shoulder, avoiding eye contact.

But all he said was:

"Looks like you're taking me home." He let go over her, pushing her back a few feet. Then he started walking towards the parking lot. Sophie took a big breath and stayed where she was, trying to process what just happened.

"Yeah. Wha-wait, what!?" she yelled, chasing after him. "I don't want you to come to my home!"

"Not _your_ home, dumbass, _mine_. As you can see, our friends aren't here and you're my only ride." he yelled behind him.

Sophie took a quick look around- he was right. Bella and the others slipped away, not even bothering to say goodbye to her and Sawyer. Bitches.

They finally reached her car. Sophie had one of those new cars where the driver seat's door automatically unlocked when the person with the keys was near by. She hopped in, waiting for Sawyer to do something. But he just stood their out side the passenger door, yelling at her to unlock it. Giggling, she tried to play a joke on him.

"What was that?" she asked, cupping one hand behind her right ear and pretended she couldn't hear him.

"C'mon Delarosa!" he threw his hands up.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, but this car blocks outside sounds, so I can't hear you right now." She made a cute, pouty face.

Sawyer slapped his face with his hands, slowly dragging it down in fustration. _Why was she always so sexy when she did that,_ he thought.

Finally, he just stood there with his arms crossed. Sophie sighed, tired of her little act, and unlocked his door.

"I'm sorry Huggins, but it seems that something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" she asked innocently as she backed the car out of the parking lot.

"Screw you, Delarosa." He replied grumpily.

Once they got to the roads, Sawyer turned on the radio.

"Ew, turn off that crap!" Sophie complained.

"What, you don't like the radio?"

"Who listens to that mainstream shit!?"

"Glad someone agrees."

Sophie ignored the fact that the both of them had found yet another thing in common between them.

"But I thought like, girls normally liked that stuff." he went on.

Sophie turned to look and glare at him. "I'm not a normal girl." she snapped. Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're a crazy girl who won't keep her eyes on the road."

Reculantly, Sophie drifted her eyes back to the middle of the road. "It's my car, so I get to pick the music." She picked up her phone that was connected the car via Bluetooth.

"No, it's your car, so you're _driving_. Keep you're eyes on the road! I'll do the honorary role of picking it." he grabbed her phone from her hands.

"Hey!" She swatted his arm and tried to reach her phone.

"Stop it you're swerving on the road!"

Sophie leaned back into her seat. "Fine. You can pick the music."

"Password?"

"1520"

"Well you seem to trust me enough with that." Sawyer smirked.

"I change my password everyday, Huggins. So don't try to pull anything on me."

"Hey, you have almost the same songs as me!" He exclaimed, scrolling through her playlists.

"Yeah well, we don't listen to that mainstream crap," Sophie commented, and they both laughed. For the next few minutes, they criticized others about their disgusting music tastes.

"Wowww... I don't understand this world sometimes" Sophie laughed, continuing their conversation.

"I love how we come together only by hating on other people."

"Great minds think alike." Sophie turned to smile at him. Suddenly, she felt something weird, almost like butterflies in her stomach. She quickly looked away, feeling her face redden and caught a glimpse of Sawyer blushing bad. Clearing her throat to break the ice, she said, "We're here."

"Hmm?"

"Your house. We're here."

"Oh, right. Thanks Delarosa."

"Don't thank me, thank our idiotic friends who abandoned us." Sophie joked. Sawyer chuckled. Right as he was exiting the car, she stopped him: "Oh! Don't forget to text that blonde chick!" she reminded him. Sawyer frowned and sat back in his seat, closing the door. "You know, you seem pretty keen on me texting this girl. What's up with that?"

 _Oh shit,_ Sophie's eyes widened. She quickly look away to hide her reaction. "I...I mean... its because I don't want you to 'get to know me'. I was hoping that this new relationship would distract you from that." she quickly said. She was proud of herself for coming up with an excuse fast, but felt a little uneasy that what she had said made her look a bit weak.

Sawyer smiled. "Oh, this new relationship will distract me alright," he said, looking up to the corner and smirking. Sophie rolled her eyes. He clearly was talking about sex. "But," he started, "that will definitely not keep me away from you, Delarosa." Then he left the car and entered his house.

Sophie sighed heavily and looked forward. It suddenly dawned to her that she had no idea what she was doing with her life, let alone her plan.


	7. Letting Him In

**I always never pay attention or come late to football games- please excuse my extreme lack of knowledge on the game :/ Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

"You're going to quit the plan!?" Bella screeched outrageously when Sophie told her the news. Sophie clamped Bella's mouth with her hand. "Would you shut the hell up!?" Sophie whispered. They were in the hallways of school in the morning, and with no doubt there were gossip sluts everywhere. Especially Ace. Sophie removed her hand from Bella's mouth.

Bella didn't tell Sophie of her whole entire conversation with Sawyer for a reason. Sawyer was actually innocent, and when he talked to Bella, he seemed pretty determined to make an apology. The only way Sophie would be interacting with Sawyer was with this plan. To get the details on Sawyer for Crystal. If the plan dropped, then Sophie wouldn't talk to Sawyer, and the both of them would never work it out. Bella had a perfect plan.

But she couldn't tell that to Sophie. Instead, she said, "You already signed that contract and made Crystal sign it. You're dad's a lawyer. You can't get out of this."

Bella watched as Sophie's whole face dropped with disappointment and felt a pang in her heart. She'd never seen Sophie like that in a long time. But Sophie quickly recovered, plastering herself with a strong, confident face. "Fine." she said coldly. "But you have to come to the MUN meeting after school today. It's only 30 mts- it will end before football practice starts." Bella gasped. "Freakin' Model UN?! Isn't that like for business professionals?"

"Mmhmm."

"But I'm not that type of person!"

"I heard Troy was coming." Sophie said as she started to walk away.

"Troy? Did you say Troy?" Bella said, following her.

* * *

Sophie ended up getting to sixth hour early. The only other person was Hunter, a soccer player. She stared at the clock, eager to get school over so the MUN meeting could start. Someone approached her desk, and she was surprised to see Hunter in front of her.

He had asked her about a math question. He and Sophie were one of the only ones taking AP Calc AB and the upperclassmen were intimidating as hell, so he asked her for help.

Hunter sat down in Sawyer's seat. _Oh how much I wish he replaced his seat for the class,_ Sophie thought while she worked on the problem Hunter asked her.

"Yeah so you see, the limit actually doesn't exist." Sophie continued.

"What? Why?"

At this point, Sawyer had entered the room, his eyes intently on Hunter sitting in his seat. He made his way towards them.

"Because the function doesn't approach the same point from both sides. See, 2 is coming from the left, but not from the right which goes to 4."

"Ohhh I gotchu I gotchu. Thanks Soph, you're the best."

Sophie laughed. "Figured it was better asking me instead of our dumb teacher." Sawyer was at a hearing distance.

"I know right? She doesn't know anything. You're my life savior." Hunter got up from his chair as he saw Sawyer in front of him. "I uh, I should go." Hunter uneasily walked back to his desk.

"Life savior?" Sawyer asked Sophie, still standing in front her. Sophie shrugged, not really wanting to answer him.

Sawyer sighed and went around the desks to sit down in his seat. Sophie suddenly jumped up. "Ooh! You text Crystal yet?!" Sophie exclaimed. Sawyer chuckled in amusement. "No Delarosa, I didn't."

"Whyyyy?" Sophie said, alarmed. Why hadn't Crystal inform her of this yet?! "Text her right now!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Like right now, right now?"

"Yas!"

"Fine!" He whipped out his phone and started typing.

 **Hey, is this the beautiful girl I met yesterday?**

Suddenly, Sophie got a text from Crystal. She had screenshot-ted what Sawyer had just sent. Damn, she was fast.

 _What do I say!?_ Crystal asked her. Sophie quickly formed an idea.

 **Here, I'll just say what you need to say, and you copy and paste, okay?**

 **Say: Yes it is ;)**

Sawyer suddenly recieved a text from Crystal. Smirking, he typed.

 **So send me you're address and I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow?**

Sophie texted Crystal.

 **Say: Oh I'm sorry, but I don't go on dates with a boy when I don't know his name _._**

At this point, the teacher had started class, but both of them weren't paying attention.

Sawyer replied.

 **You're right, I'm sorry. I'm Sawyer.**

Sawyer looked up and saw that Sophie was on her phone as well.

"Who the hell are _you_ texting?"

"Uh, my girlfriend?" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sawyer's eyes widened. "Wait, your lesbian?" Sophie smacked her head and went back to texting Crystal/Sawyer.

 **I'm Crystal.**

 **Nice to meet you, Crystal. Alr, so you'll send me your address?**

 **No, _you_ send _me_ your address, and _I'll_ pick you up at 6 tomorrow.**

Sawyer smiled at the control she was taking. Maybe she was his type after all.

 **See you tomorrow then.**

Sophie sighed, feeling like she had just ran a marathon by literally texting Sawyer the whole time. It was so frustrating. Why hadn't she chose a girl with more attitude? Sawyer didn't like soft girls.

"Ms. Delarosa? ? I'll take those phones right now!" called out. Sophie and Sawyer abruptly looked up from their phones. walked up to them and snatched the phones away.

"Detention after school for both of you!"

"But we have sports practices!" Sawyer complained.

"Fine! Detention _after_ practice, at 5:00."

* * *

Sophie and Sawyer sat at the two desks, staring at the clock. had run out to grab dinner. Originally, they were supposed to come to detention _after_ practice around 5, but Francis had run out on the field and dragged both of them to his room, as he wanted the detention to get over with as soon as possible. The Coaches couldn't do anything about it- it wasn't in their power to keep them. In Silvadore, school always came first no matter how good your football or cheerteam was. On the better side, at least the MUN meeting went well. Troy had shown up, apperently the whole party thing and missing school got him on board. Also Bella came, although Sophie thought it might have been something to do with Troy. Nevertheless, there was a Mock-sim on Friday after school, and they were assigned countries. Sophie represented United States, the most powerful country in the world. She was so going to kill it.

Sophie snapped back to reality. "Ugh." she grunted. "This is all your fault you know." she told Sawyer. He was the one texting Crystal, which led to her using her phone and got her in trouble too!

"How the hell is any of this my fault. It was your decision to use your phone during class in the first place. This is _your_ fault."

Sophie closed her mouth as she realized that she was the one who told Sawyer to text Crystal. "Whatever, its just detention," she defended herself.

"'Just detention'? So you've gotten one before?" he asked. Sophie paused to think. "I've gotten into a few slip-ups..." she admitted.

"Aha. You're a bad girl." he chuckled. Sophie glared. "And this is a surprise to you because...?"

"Well its just that sometimes you act like a good girl and sometimes you act bad ass, and most times you act like a bitch. It's so hard to figure you out." Sawyer told her. Sophie was about to make a snarky comment back at him, but thought better of it and decided to act more maturely. "The only people who've figured me out are Bella, Pepper and my abuela. And... Newt... to an extent." Sophie and Sawyer laughed. "Do you like him?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Just curious. Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I mean, not like-like. Just... friend -like. He's one of the only people that sees the good in me no matter how bad I act. I respect him for that."

"Well you know he's not the only one." Sawyer told her. Sophie didn't say anything and stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I know I don't really show it... actually hell no, I _never_ show it, but I see the good in you too." Sophie stared at him for another few seconds, then gave him a small smile. There it was again. That unusually warm, butterfly feeling. "Thanks Sawyer."

"You called me Sawyer. My real name."

"I know. But frankly, I like Huggins better still so don't push it, cowboy." Sophie told him. Sawyer laughed.

"You know.. you're pretty difficult to figure out too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh please! At one point you're all like 'bros before hoes' and get all buddy-buddy with you're football team, another time you get all kissy-face with all your teachers and suck up to them, giving this 'nice guy' vibe. And most of the times you're banging a different girl everyday."

"Ohoh! You callin' me a man-whore?" Sawyer joked.

"Oh by the way, where's Crystal taking you for your first date?" Sophie asked, changing the subject. Sawyer frowned and said, "How'd you know that _she_ was taking _me?_ "

"I dunno... it could have been you taking her. Lucky guess?" Sophie quickly replied, panicking. Since when did she get so bad at lying? She was supposed to be good from lying to her parents all those years!

Sophie was saved from Sawyers pending questions when Mr. Francis walked in with his food. Setting the bag down on his desk, he said,"Alright I don't want you two to watch me eat my dinner like a pair of Hawks so I'll let you out early." And started to open his box. Looking up again, he saw that the two teenagers were still blankly staring at him. "Do you understand English?! Get out!"Sophie and Sawyer quickly scrambled out of their seats with their stuff and fled the classroom.

Once they were out the front doors of the the school, Sawyer asked," I'll give you a ride home." Sophie stopped walking and said,"How'd u know I didn't come to school with my car today?"

Sawyer stopped walking with her and leaned into her face. "I'm a stalker." He said solemnly. Then he started to walk away while Sophie remained in her current position. He all of a sudden heard laughter from Sophie as she started to follow him to his car. Soon enough, Sawyer was laughing along with her. Throughout the whole car ride, they kept making the silliest jokes, laughing at the most random things.

"I think I have a six pack from all that laughter." Sophie laughed as Sawyer pulled up next to her house. His eyes widened as he asked," Really? Wanna check?" He reached out to grab the hem of Sophie's shirt to lift it up. Sophie smacked his hand away. "No no no cowboy, you can't touch this. My body is so precious it's worth more than your car."

She play fully shoved his shoulder, got out of the car and started to walk to her front door. "Aye!" She heard from behind and spun around to see Sawyer grinning ear to ear with that goofy smile. "Damn right, it is." Sawyer drove away after winking at her. Sophie stood there, trying to process what he had just said.

* * *

"Wh-what are you looking at?" Crystal asked Sawyer. They were at the frozen yogurt place, and Sawyer sat across from her at their small, round table. He kept looking at something, Crystal wasn't sure what. This was why she had asked Sophie to come and sit in the background, just in case something went wrong. It was only the first date after all... Crystal needed support.

"N-nothing" he said distractedly. After seeing Sawyer glance behind her once more, Crustal got fed up and turned to see who or what he was looking at. There Sophie was, working on her homework. Crystal frowned as she turned back. Was Sawyer interested in Sophie? Well if he was, that had to change. _I can't act like the kind girl I am back at school in order to win him_ , Crystal thought. Apparently Sawyer liked strong girls. Girls like... Sophie, ironically.

Overall, their date was going horrible. Crystal kept asking questions about his life which he answered so vaguely. He just seemed distracted. And Crystal couldn't come to Sophie with this problem as she need that 50 dollars for her art club. Crystal checked her phone for the time. Their "date" was supposed to end at 7, but it was only 6:45. Sighing, Crystal quickly came up with an excuse.

"Oh! Ohmigosh, I totally forgot. I have to pick my little brother from his soccer practice at 7, so I really have to go." She gathered her stuff and stood up. Sawyer stood up along with her. "No no, it's fine. You uh... coming to my game tomorrow?" Sawyer inquired. Crystal raised her eyebrows. "There's a game tomorrow?" Sawyer smiled at her. "Starts at 7." He winked at her and began to walk away.

Sawyer went over to Sophie intensely studying at one of the tables on his way out. He tapped behind her right shoulder while he was standing on the left side of her, causing her to look up on the right. Sawyer chuckled and walked backwards towards the door. When Sophie's fuming eyes finally landed on Sawyer, he saluted to her. He laughed and exited the building when she flipped him off.

God, he loved that girl.

To be honest, Sophie distracted him from Crystal the whole entire date. He could watch Sophie study all day if he wanted to. Her cute, crunched up face she made when she was thinking was something he didn't see very often. If he had known Sophie was gonna be at that frozen yogurt place sooner, he might have been more eager to go on the date.

He had to admit to himself- Crystal was a bore. She didn't sound anything like how she sounded when she texted. It was almost like... someone else texted him instead of Crystal.

So why was he dating Crystal when he didn't like her? Sophie was the answer. Sophie thought he was interested in Crystal, so she was slowly letting her walls down to let him in. If he was suddenly single, Sophie might get the impression that he was interested in her and not let him through. Of course, he wanted her to be interested in him. But he wanted it to happen naturally, without her realizing it.

He had no idea how the hell he was supposed to do that, but he knew he had made progress since Tex-Fest.

And what about Crystal? He certainly didn't want to break her heart. He figured they shouldn't get emotionally attached. Good sex was the answer to everything. That way, both of them wouldn't get their hearts broken.

* * *

From Crystal: _I'm invited to your game tomorrow!_

 **Sophie: Nice! So you made progress!**

 _Yeah, you wouldn't know cuz you weren't even paying attention to us!_

 **I'm sorry! I had a lot of homework...**

 _Lol its fine.. see you tom!_

* * *

"We're out their in five. Remember to kill it- we are hundred times better than those Serpant cheerleaders!" Sophie pep talked to her team in the girls locker room.

"Mmhmm! And remember- no intermingling with that Serpant Football team- its against the law of God to have sex with rivals!" Pepper squeaked to them as the team made it out to the field. Suddenly, Pepper came face to face with a Serpant football player.

"Heyy." The boy chirped, leaning down towards her. Pepper's eyes widened. "Heyyyy." she said softly. "You're cute! But you're a-" Sophie quickly slapped her back. "Pepps!" Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes. She gave a small smile to the boy and followed Sophie to their side of the stadium. "Hypocrite." Sophie muttered under her breath. She could make out Sawyer among the rest of the Bulldogs, warming up. Sawyer looked up in the bleachers, waving to someone. Sophie turned her neck to see who it was- Crystal. She brought another friend with her. Crystal's eyes secretly met Sophie's eyes, and they exchanged a small nod.

* * *

"And the Bulldogs win!" the MC announced. The crowd cheered, and the players ran off of the field. Sawyer spotted Sophie on the sidelines and ran to her. Out of joy, Sawyer picked up Sophie with a hug, not really thinking about it. Sophie laughed. Sawyer smiled- he was lucky he got to hear that laugh from her. After he put her down, she said, "You won! You guys beat our rivals!" Sophie exclaimed, beaming at him. She looked to her right and spotted Crystal.

"And I believe you have someone here to see you..." Sophie told him, putting her hands behind her back and backing away from him. A pang of disappointment hit his heart hard, but he smiled at Crystal regardless.

* * *

He slammed her against lockers and gave her a deep kiss. Crystal gripped his shirt and flipped them around, slamming him against the lockers this time. She broke away from their kisses, panting. "Don't you wanna take this somewhere... private?" She squinted at him. "Right." Sawyer let go of her.

They took Sawyer's car and drove over to Crystal's house. Originally, they were supposed to head over to the afterparty, but it got post-poned to Saturday. Yet a large amount of his team-mates made their own little after party, but he figured he'd just go to the one tomorrow. He was thinking- he and Crystal were fighting while they kissed. Fast with slow. Fire with water. It was going to be pretty long and interesting sex with her if they kept his up.

But once they got to his room, Crystal began to respond to him the way he liked. Fire with limp. She didn't do anything, letting him do everything- something he was used to at this point.

They lay in Crystal's bed, sheets covering their naked bodies minutes after they were done. Sawyer turned his head to look at Crystal. This was so goddamn awkward.

"Well," Sawyer started as he sat up and pulled on his football pants and his shoulderpad-less jersey. "I should probably go." he began to walk out the door.

"You sure?" Crystal frowned as she sat up.

"Yeah! I can walk- its manageable." Crystal frowned again but didn't reply. If he wanted to leave so badly, let it be.

Sawyer went on a few miles in the dark before he came upon a huge house- their seemed to be a huge party going on. It was definitely not a Bulldogs party. The people outside of the house were very unfamiliar- he couldn't recognize anyone. It must have been a party from Crystal's town.

"You're bulldog." he heard a gruff voice next to him. He turned to look- the guy was wearing a Serpent football jersey.

"Clearly." Sawyer indicated at his own jersey. Three other guys emerged from the shadows next to him.

"You beat us at the game tonight." One of them said.

"Once again, you're stating the obvious." Sawyer lifted his hands in frustration and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?"

Sawyer kept walking, speeding up a bit.

"Hold up- we're not done with you yet!" the voices behind him followed him. He slid into a casual jog and heard footsteps behind jogging with him.

"We decided you need a little pay back for breaking our record." One of them said.

Sawyer broke into a sprint, and they ran behind him. _Oh, what the fuck did I get myself into!?_ Sawyer inwardly groaned as he crossed the borderline and entered his town. They threw all sorts of things at him while chasing him. Rocks and sticks cut his skin, making him bleed. Suddenly, it started raining. All four of the boys behind him groaned loudly and stopped for a split second. He quickly took a right with out them looking and ran so that they lost track of him. Either way, he had to take shelter before they outran him and beat him up.

He knew one thing- Sophie's house was a quarter of a mile away.

He reached her mansion and ran to the backyard to where the entrance of her basement was. The glass doors were locked, and Sawyer tried to bang the doors loud but quiet enough to not wake up Sophie's whole family. Suddenly he heard shouts of some boys down the street. How the hell did they catch up to him!? _Screw the family's sleep,_ Sawyer thought as he banged the doors louder.

Sophie sprang from her bed when she heard her banging. She was in a sports bra and booty shorts but she didn't care- a serial killer was out to get her. She tiptoed out of her room and headed to the basement's kitchen while the banging continued. Grabbing a sharp knife, she slowly made her way to the stair case that led up to the entrance to the backyard. She saw a dark figure banging at the doors. It wasn't a shape of a man, the body was tall, lean but muscular. Doubting it was a serial killer, she went up a few steps to take a better look and still held the knife up.

"Delarosa!" the person yelled, still banging at the doors. Sophie sighed and opened the doors. There was only one person who called her that.

"Woah," Sawyer gaped at Sophie as she still held up the knife. Quickly putting it down, she hissed at him. "What the fuck Huggins, it's 1 in the morning! You trying to wake the whole house up?" He pushed her out of the way as he ran down the steps.

"You're getting the carpet wet!" Sophie yelled, chasing him. "Stop!" She screeched. He stood frozen at the base of the steps, water dripping from his clothes.

"Take everything off." Sophie crossed her arms.

"Everything?" Sawyer asked.

"Everything."

"Oohkay..." He took his jersey and pants off. Sophie tried not to look. Suddenly she realized she was only in a sports bra and booty shorts. She became very self-conscious, but she waved it away. She couldn't look weak.

"You want this off too? He pointed at his tank and boxer briefs. Sophie sighed. "You're fine."

"What the hell happened!?" Sophie asked him, leading him to his room. She set out a towel on her bed so that her bed wouldn't get it wet. Both of them sat down and Sawyer recited his story. Once he finished, Sophie's eyes focused on the blood all over him. The water had washed alot of it away when he was in the rain, but he started to bleed once again. She reached out to softly touch a cut on his face. He flinched.

"Shhh, it's okay." She trailed her fingers down to the side of his neck, where another cut existed. Her hand trialed further south and rested her palm on his chest.

"Of course you got yourself into this situation Huggins, of course." She pulled her hand back and Sawyer gently chuckled. He held his right hand at his left side of his body- there was a huge bruise caused by a thrown rock that was giving him excruciating pain. Sophie stood up and walked over to her closet.

"I have a first-aid kit somewhere..." she finally pulled out a big red box. As she sat down and pulled out the bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Can I take a shower before I get a cold from the rain?" Sawyer asked her. She nodded and started it to apply it on a cut on his arm. He recoiled, hissing. "Hold still!" Sophie told him and tried to grab his arm again. Sawyer pulled back. "I don't need any of the alcohol shit- just gimme the bandages."

Sophie scoffed. "You don't need the rubbing alcohol? Do you _want_ to get a skin infection?" Sophie scolded him and grabbed his arm again. He endured the burning sensation this time, his face contorting in pain. Sawyer watched Sophie focus on his cuts and chuckled.

"What." Sophie snapped, not taking her eyes off of his cut on his neck.

"It's just that a few weeks ago, I would have never imagined such a scenario. Me being in your room... you fixing me up..." Sophie's lips quirked up into a smile, but she said, "Shut up Huggins."

Once she finished putting all the bandages on him, he stood up to go to her bathroom. "Wait… won't these bandages come off in the shower?" Sawyer grinned at her, knowing she would get irritated. "I'm not gonna even bother answering that." She shook her head and threw a white towel at him. "Go!"

Sophie tried to sleep as Sawyer was taking a shower, but she was fully awake now. She lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling. _I wonder if they had good sex,_ Sophie wondered about Sawyer and Crystal. Sawyer opened the bathroom door with water droplets gliding downwards all over his body. The towel hung low loosely at his waist. Sophie's breath hitched without her control.

"I need new boxers…shorts… and a shirt" he said. Sophie groaned and got up, her short-shorts riding up on her thighs. She knew he was looking at her ass from behind as she dug through her closet to find any of her brothers' boxers. She tossed a red one towards him.

"I doubt this will fit." he snickered. "Shut up Huggins!" Sophie collapsed back on her bed. This time, she found herself struggling to stay awake and fell asleep unwillingly.

Sawyer came out of the bathroom to see Delarosa already sleeping. He grinned at the sight of her, and for once, she looked vulnerable. But Sawyer would never take advantage of her. He spotted a pile of blankets and laid them down next to her bed on the floor.

Sophie finally woke up and checked the time- 11:30 AM. She slept in pretty late. Glancing around her room, Sawyer was nowhere to be found. Checking her phone once again, it showed that she got a text message from him.

 **Thanks Delarosa :)**

Sophie smiled at the text. And there it was again- that unusually warm, butterfly feeling in her stomach.


	8. Owen's House

**I updated this last night but I read it over again and saw that there were like a billion mistakes so I had to delete it and fix it. Sorry if it was an inconvenience to any of you who started reading it.**

 **Some of you might be confused with the whole after-party concepts lol... the parties are supposed to be for just the Bulldogs bc of their victory at the football games but people from other schools always crash it lol. Hopefully you understand now hahah. Anyway, please review! And if you have any suggestions then I'd gladly take them. Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole day Sophie studied. Later around 3, Bella came over to pick out outfits for the after party. Since their victory against the Serpents was so big, the party was going to be too. Sure it wasn't an "after party" if it was a day later but they still had to celebrate. Though Sophie had plenty of friends who still parties the night before who went crazy...

Bella opened Sophie's huge closet to pick out what to wear for the party while Sophie sat on her bed, studying. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." Bella said. "What?" Sophie stood up to see what Bella was staring at. A pile of clothes was sitting on one of her shelves.

Football clothes.

Sophie picked it up- She couldn't believe Sawyer had left with her brother's clothes and left his own in her room. Not to mention his _jersey_ , which he needed for his football games and practices.

Bella turned to Sophie. "Explain."

"I don't know anything!" Sophie exclaimed. "Who's jersey is that? It might be my brothers."

"Oh Soph, c'mon! That's Sawyer's number on the back! Don't try to play me!"

Sophie sighed, knowing she won't be able to get out of this one. By the time Sophie finished the story, Bella was grinning ear to ear.

"Why are you so... Smiley?" Sophie asked her.

"The feels!" Bella exclaimed.

"Feels? What the hell does that even mean?" Sophie asked, confused out of her mind.

"Nevermind" Bella said and went back to fishing for outfits for the party. A good half hour later, Sophie said, "Hey Bella, I have a question."

"Shoot away," Bella told her.

"What does it mean to have this weird, butterfly feeling in your stomach? Like not the one where you get nervous and feel like you need to pee, but it's all nice and warm inside?"

Bella's mouth gaped open.

"What?!" Sophie asked, irritated.

"You mean... You've never felt that before?"

"Nope."

"Never? Your whole life?"

"Never."

"Omigosh Soph! It means you like someone! Like... Crush-like. I thought you've had crushes!"

"I have! But they never made me feel like... That..."

"When do you get that feeling?" Bella pressed, scurrying over to Sophie to sit next to her on the bed.

"Oh it's just when Huggins is around, and then he says all these mushy, nice romant-" Sophie stopped. She didn't realize until then that she had basically told Bella that she liked Sawyer. "But I don't like him!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Mmhmm."

"No seriously, I don't."

"Okay, if you say so!"

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"Are you telling me that or are you just trying to convince your self?"

Sophie was silent. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe she _was_ trying to just convince herself... wait a minuit- what the hell was she thinking?

"No!" Sophie stood up and looked at Bella. "I hate Sawyer! He is a douchebag and a man whore and a womanizer and I hate everything about him!"

Bella looked appalled by the sudden outburst, but then looked at Sophie slyly. " _Everything_ about him?"

"Well maybe there's some stuff that we both came to terms over the course of the past week but he's still not my type! He's pretty much a fuckboy!" Sophie defended. She took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed next to Bella.

"What boys _are_ your type Sophie?" Bella asked. Sophie scoffed. "Bella you've known me almost since third grade- you know whats my type."

"Yeah I do. You like guys that are strong with attitude and yet aren't cocky."

"I don't like womanizers!"

"Sawyer isn't a womanizer."

"Don't you remember that night he basically insulted me? Don't you remember the event that caused me to get Crystal to break his heart? Plus you are the one who _wants_ the plan, remember? Just let me execute the plan- he deserves it okay? End of discussion."

Sophie rushed into the shower as Bella sighed and fell flat on her bed. How the hell was Bella supposed to get Sophie to be even the slightly interested in Sawyer? It was so goddamn hard!

* * *

At 5, Pepper came over, all dressed up. Sophie wore a black tight crop that came just above her belly button and maroon highwaisted shorts. Pepper wore a mesh, see through, black romper. Bella wore a dark green strapless dress that came a few inches above her knees. They all headed to a restaurant for dinner, knowing they won't get anything to eat at the party.

Once they finished their main courses, Bella took out her fake ID and ordered a cocktail for all three of them.

"Bella!" Pepper squealed after the waiter left. "What? Is it wrong to be a bit buzzed before the actual party?" Bella argued. Sophie took out her phone and texted Sawyer.

 **You should really bring Crystal to the party tonight.**

"I guess not... but you have to be careful!" Pepper exclaimed. Sophie got a reply from Sawyer.

 _Nah. Not feelin' it._

"No, tonight is all about being careless, okay?" Bella said. Sophie grunted, frustrated at Sawyer.

 **Wtf do you mean by not feeling it. She's your fucking gf.**

 _Woah! Ok, ok. I'll text her about it, and she'll come if she wants to. Chill._

Sophie smiled at Bella and Pepper. "You're right. Today _is_ about being careless. We're all going to dance the life out of ourselves, and we're going to meet hella cute boys and may or may not fall in love with them." Sophie raised her glass.

"Amen," the other two said, and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

The house the party was at was actually bigger than Sophie's was. Owen, the host, was one of Sophie's best childhood friends, although Sophie was pretty sure that he would have his hands full with guests and couldn't spend time with her that night. It was on a private land, with no neighbors surrounding it. Although not many people were actually from Silvadore, Sophie still pretty much knew who everyone was through the huge network through the whole county with clubs and sports.

As the three girls headed over to the bar section, Pepper ran into some guy. Sophie recognized him immediately- he was that football player from the Serpent team that Pepper was trying to talk to at the game. Bella and Sophie left them to their privacy.

"I thought I'd see you again..." The boy said, smiling.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Fate."

Pepper giggled at his answer.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. She nodded as the unknown boy led her to the dance-floor.

Sophie and Bella kept walking towards the bar when an upperclassmen Bulldog football player called out to them. "Aye Delarosa! Dawson! Truth or dare is going on down at the basement. Come join me." Sophie crinkled her nose. Teddy was one of those douche bags who tried to flirt with her during class to tell him all the answers to his homework. It never worked on her of course, but she still hated him. Plus, the basement was where all the druggies did their shit.

Bella looked up at Sophie, signalling that she had to go. Teddy was after all a superior to her in their Bulldogs team, so Bella had to go. Sophie rolled her eyes and pinched Bella's skin for good luck and kept walking towards the bar. Great. Ten minutes into the party and she had already lost her friends.

Suddenly she spotted Newt sitting at the bar with some other unfamiliar boys and hurried over to him.

"Sophie!"

"Newt!"

Newt got off of the stool to hug Sophie. She tried giving him a minimal side-hug. "No no no! Come here!" Newt grabbed her into a full hug. "Ugh." Sophie rolled her eyes and pried off of him. Sitting on an empty stool next to Newt, she greeted the boys. "Hey!"

One of them was insanely cute brown haired boy with Korean eyes.

"Hey, I'm Chad." he said. _Oh, what a_ _coincidence_ , Sophie thought, thinking back to the soccer player back at Silavodore. Finally she found something that could keep her from being bored at the party.

Suddenly she felt something cold trickle down inside her shirt. She looked to her side and saw Newt holding an empty glass of his drink.

* * *

"All in." Sawyer said, pushing his coins in after chugging down his fifth drink for the night. He knew playing poker was usually a bad idea but this time he and the other players were gambling girls instead of money.

"OHHHH!" Everyone who was watching them play cheered as Sawyer had just lost the right to hit one of the hottest girls at the party. Sophie was on the list, but thank goodness the others didn't choose to gamble her first.

Sawyer sighed and got up. He looked at the player next to him- Owen, the guy who was actually hosting the party. Owen and Sawyer met at a baseball camp back in the sixth grade and kept in touch ever since. "Hey man, you have a Samsung charger?"

"Yeah. Second room on the right, fourth floor." he replied. Sawyer nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Newt!" Sophie hissed.

"Hey who did that?" Newt yelled, looking all around. Sophie and Chad laughed.

"I'm sorry Sophie! Just be glad it was just vodka and not some red wine." Newt continued. Chad took a piece of paper towel and tried to dry off Sophie's top, being a bit too touchy with her chest if you asked her. Not that she was complaining...

After two minutes of rubbing and a few dozen looks from others, Sophie got up and told them, "I'm gonna go look for a hair dryer in the top floor bedrooms. She ran up the three stories and tried entering rooms to find a hair dryer in them.

Sophie finally found a room with a hair dryer. Too much in a hurry to close the door, she pulled her shirt off, her strapless bra still on.

* * *

The first time, he walked past the room completely, missing it. The second time, he found the room, however he recognized the naked skin of a certain Latina girl he knew. Sophie's back was facing the entrance of the room of where he stood. She leaned down to plug some kind of device in the outlet and turned a blow dryer on. He saw her whip out her shirt and started drying it.

Sawyer grinned as an idea to scare her formed in his head. He slowly walked towards her, knowing she couldn't hear him under the loud noise of the hair dryer, until he was standing right over her shoulder. Warmth radiated from Sophie's skin as it reached his chest.

"Nice bra," he breathed into her ear. Sawyer grinned as he watched her eyes widen in alarm. Sophie turned around and took a huge breath, but Sawyer quickly covered her mouth with his hand before she screamed.

Sophie started laughing underneath his hand, and Sawyer slowly pulled his hand away to laugh along with her in amusement. Sophie shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sophie asked him, still giggling. Sawyer lifted his arms in frustration. "Well I just found out it takes a lot more effort to scare you."

Once again, Sophie had realized that she was standing in a bra in front of Sawyer, and this time it was strapless and showed off much more skin. She tensed up and quickly crossed her arms and said, "So where's Crystal?"

She watched Sawyer in deep confusion as he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"There you go again, talking about Crystal. Is there one day that goes by that you don't ask about her?"

Sophie closed her mouth.

"Are _you_ her girlfriend? Are you? Because you're certainly acting like it more than I am." Sawyer continued. Sophie smacked her head. "Oh god, you're drunk." she muttered.

"You know, I'm not even _interested_ in this Crystal. She's a bore." He went on. Sophie could not believe the words he was saying.

Sawyer took a step towards Sophie, and her back went stiff.

He took another step closer to Sophie, their faces inches apart. His green eyes were focused on hers.

"She shouldn't even be considered as my girlfriend."

Sophie swallowed, keeping her chin up to look stronger.

All of a sudden Sawyer grabbed the belt loops of her maroon shorts with his fingers and yanked her pelvis to his.

They stood in that position for a few seconds; Sophie's breaths were heavy, and Sawyer's emerald eyes glinted with hunger as he looked into Sophie's hazel eyes.

"Just keep that in mind." He whispered.

Then he let her go, and simply walked out the door.

Sophie's hands went to her face as she sat down on the bed to think about what had just happened. Huggins was doing something to her- working some kind of magic on her. She was aroused- she hated it- but she was sexually aroused by him. And the worst part? For the first time in her life, she wasn't in control of what she truly felt.

Her phone buzzed- a text from Bella.

 _Get down here now. They're playing spin the bottle and I need you to rescue me._

 **Seriously Bella? Spin the bottle is such a classic you shouldn't even be considering playing that game!**

 _That's not the point. The point is that all these guys are trying to get me to play, and you have to save me._

 **Oh you're such a bore. Why don't you play it? Its risky ;)**

 _Oh really? Then get your ass down here and play yourself._

 **Will do.**

* * *

"Hey where'v you been?" Sawyer heard Troy call out to him as he finally came down the flight of stairs to the first floor.

"Uh... playing poker?" Sawyer tried to avoid telling his occurrence with Sophie. He was thinking about it after he left her and he knew he went a bit too far. He basically told Sophie that he was interested in her- now she going to give him the cold shoulder- he knew she would. This whole plan to get her interested was fucked up... _maybe I should give up,_ he thought.

"Nice! Whatever. Teddy is callin' us for some spin the bottle. Wanna come?" Troy asked him.

Sawyer fought the urge to scoff- spin the bottle was the stupidest game to ever exist. All it did was break up relationships and sometimes it led to watching real porn. But... Anything to take his mind off of Sophie? "That's awesome!" he exclaimed. Troy frowned at him. Shaking his head, he found the staircase leading to the basement and went downstairs with Sawyer trailing his back.

* * *

Sophie knew the shortcuts to places in the house better than Owen: she had played here when she was younger with Owen and his sister.

She quickly found the Master Bedroom and found the secret closet that contained a pole that slid all the way down to the basement. It was quite a long ride, but it beat running down those stairs and risk running into Sawyer.

When she finally came down to the bottom portion of the pole, she realized that the spin the bottle group had circled around the pole.

"Woohoo! Delarosa makin' an entrance!" Aston said, a perv football player from Silvadore. Sophie rolled her eyes as she finally planted her feet. What an embarrassing way to make an entrance? She was already humiliated and she hadn't even kissed anyone ugly yet. Looking around the circle, she found Bella and hurried over to where Bella was sitting. It was a group of twelve or so people. Across the circle, she met Sawyers eyes and frowned.

 _Ran away from Delarosa, and here she is_ _again,_ Sawyer thought, annoyed that Sophie supposedly followed him. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop staring at her. At how gorgeous and sexy she looked, at how easily she pulled off that pole-entrance, at everything. Finally, she looked at him and they both couldn't seem to unlock their eyes from each other.

"Is this a staring contest?" Troy asked, looking in between them, and caused them to break away.

The game had already started without Sophie realizing it- a girl had already kissed someone. None of them were kissing properly and gave small smacks on the lips, nothing more.

"Oh c'mon, you guys are such a bore!" Bella complained out loud, irritated.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try not to be one too," Teddy called out. Bella saw the bottle he spun was now pointing towards her. She put a playful smile on her lips and painfully crawled over to Teddy. She sat in his lap and threw her arms around him.

"Hahah I'm-I-I'm enjoying this already! Hahah!" Teddy stuttered. Bella planted her full lips on his, and they made out intensely for a minute. Sawyer looked in disgust as he watched Bella full out kiss his teammate. He looked towards his left to see that surprisingly, Troy had the same, alarming look on his face.

Bella broke away, patted Teddy's chest, and crawled back to her original spot. Sophie high-fived her and they both giggled.

It was finally Sophie's turn. _Please don't be Sawyer, Please don't be Sawyer,_ Sophie prayed.

And... it landed on Sawyer.

Both of them jumped up.

"I'm not kissin' Delarosa!"

"I'm not kissing him!"

They both yelled at the same time. Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "Its the rule that you have to kiss 'em. So do it." Sophie sighed. There was no way she was gonna look like a pussy for the rest of high school just because she didn't want to kiss someone in a stupid spin the bottle game.

Sophie snapped her attention to Sawyer. She had an idea: if Sawyer made her sexually aroused, why not pay the evil deed back? She walked up to him, snatched his collar, and yanked him down to her face. They both kept their eyes open as they intensely looked at each other. Sawyer shivered as Sophie's hot breath hit his lips. She took a big breath, and Sawyer expected her kiss him- when she said something.

"You want a kiss? Come 'n get it." She smiled at him slyly and he was pushed back, feeling a disappointment... especially in his small erection.

She had fucking turned him on! He watched her as she walked away from him, slowly turning into a jog and went up the stairs to the next floor.

Sawyer shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _Oh, I'm so gonna get it,_ Sawyer thought, as he sprinted away from the group.

* * *

Sophie quickly ran up two floors to the main floor- and ran into someone.

"Owen!" she broke into a smile and jumped into him. They haven't seen each other in months- Owen went on some tour in Africa to volunteer for some program over the summer. Plus, Owen missed most of the first half of the semester so she couldn't really see him at school either.

"Soph!" He spun her around. After they broke apart, he said, "We have so much to talk about! I have to tell you all about Africa-"

"Not now!" Sophie told him, adding a kiss on his cheek before running out the back door into the lawn. Owen frowned, feeling his cheek.

Suddenly, Sawyer came up to him. "Hey man have you seen-"

"Sophie? Yeah, she went outside..." The moment Sawyer's face crunched up when they decided to gamble Sophie at the poker game was when Owen figured out that there was something between them.

"Thanks!" Sawyer leaned in to kiss his other cheek before heading outside.

Owen frowned even more. Bella walked up to him. "You seem like the most confused guy I've ever seen my whole life. Wanna dance?"

"Yes please!" he thanked her for the distraction from the weird event that happened just before and they went outside to where some others were dancing.

* * *

He finally spotted a girl sitting on one of the tree's branches, recognizing her maroon shorts. He felt excitement pit in his stomach and sprinted faster towards Sophie. Once he was with in a distance of a few hundred feet, Sophie jumped off and ran off even further. Where the hell was she taking him!?

She entered a small, square garden and climbed up on a platform with two benches. The plat form was surprisingly a swing. Sawyer entered the garden and stopped to catch of his breath. He kept his eyes on Sophie, and he smiled at her. Sophie's heart pace quickened as she recognized that goofy grin of his.

Finally, he stood up straight and slowly walked up on to the platform and sat down on the bench across from her, keeping his eyes on hers. The platform swung back and forth slightly as they both looked at each other. Sophie shuddered as the wind blew against her, and the flowers around them rustled. Her breath hitched as Sawyer slowly stood up, inching his way to Sophie. Once he was close enough, he placed both hands on the back of the bench on either side of her. Sophie's mouth parted as she wondered what he was going to do.

Sawyer's breath quickened as Sophie tilted her head and lifted her mouth to touch his.

"Sawyer?"

Sawyer took his hands off and quickly spun around to see Crystal staring at him.

"Crystal!" his voice was a little high.

Crystal smiled and waved at him, and he smiled back. He turned his head at Sophie and gave her a questioning look.

'Go', she mouthed at him, and he scrambled off of the platform to run to Crystal. She rested her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. What the hell was she thinking? She knew she heard Sawyer said he wasn't interested in Crystal but she was still his girlfriend! Plus _she_ was the one who wanted Sawyer to fall in love with Crystal- she was paying her money.

Shaking her head, she got off of the platform and headed back to the house, where the majority of the party was. She spotted Owen and Bella in the crowd and they danced the rest of the night.

* * *

Bella and Owen spotted Newt roasting marshmallows all alone and plopped down on a couch next to him at the still-going bonfire. 90% of the people had already left the party, and it was one o'clock in the morning.

"My feet are _keeeling mee_!" Sophie groaned and slumped on top of Bella and Owen- her head resting on Owen's lap and her feet on top of Bella. Newt sat up straight and looked at Sophie with widened eyes.

"You want me to massage them Sophie?" He excitedly asked. Sophie looked over to him. "No!" she snapped. Newt held his hands up in surrender and went back to his roasting. Troy approached them and sat down next to Newt.

"All the girls left," he said. Bella gasped and looked at him.

"Excuse me?!" Troy rolled his eyes.

"All the _hot_ girls left," he said. Bella grabbed one of Sophie's ten inch heels and threw it at Troy.

"Okay okay!" he exclaimed, after dodging the shoe. "Bella Dawson, you are the hottest girl I've ever met... Happy?"

Bella scoffed and said, "As if that makes it any better!"

"Hey! I just said you were the hottest girl out there! That's a pretty high status to achieve from the Troy!" he justified. Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Owen leaned over and put his arm around her.

"Well _I_ think that you are _gorgeous,_ " Owen said in a low, gruff voice. Bella smiled and leaned her head down on his shoulder. Sophie looked away into the fire in disgust, as she was laying down right on top of the two. She caught Troy looking at them in alarm and stifled a laugh. Troy snapped his head over to Sophie and glared at her, and she shut her mouth, still smiling.

Sawyer and Crystal approached the bonfire, hand in hand. They settled down on another couch, and Sawyer put his arm around Crystal. Sophie kept looking at the sky, feeling guilty of looking into their private moment. Suddenly, she heard someone burst into giggles and turned to see who it was. Pepper and the boy she was with came and sat down next to Sawyer and Crystal, grabbing a marshmallow to roast.

"Hey pepps... where have you been?" Bella waved lazily at her friend as she still lay down.

"Oh, I've been with Cody the whole time!" Cody waved at them before going back to taking a bite of his marshmallows. Troy narrowed his eyes at Cody.

"Hey... you're a Serpent!" he pointed. Cody nervously smiled at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY REPTILE!" Troy stood up and screeched. Cody immediately gave his marshmallow to Pepper and took off running away from them. All of them erupted into laughter.

"You scared him! Poor Pepper..." Newt said in between laughs. Pepper shrugged as she took a bite of Cody's marshmallow.

"Eh... I didn't really like him anyway."

"Hey my ride is here." Crystal said to Sawyer and stood up.

"Bye Crystal."

"Bye Sawyer." Crystal walked away.

"Wowwww you guys have zero chemistry," Troy stated, once Crystal was out of the hearing-distance. Pepper chuckled. "Savage much?" she side commented.

"I like her," Sawyer said, eyeing Sophie wearily. She kept looking up at the sky as she lay on top of Owen and Bella, with no reaction on her face.

"No seriously though, I don't understand why you two are together." Bella said, also looking at Sophie for a reaction.

"Yeah, Sawyer you can do much better!" Newt said in his girlishness voice yet. Sawyer chuckled, still looking at Sophie.

"Y'all should sleepover," Owen said, changing the topic.

"I am, I was supposed to anyway," Sophie told everyone.

"Why not?" Bella said.

"Only if you make me chocolate pancakes for breakfast, because that's the only thing I eat on Sundays!" Newt exclaimed. Owen frowned. "Oohkay? Yeah, the cook can whip that up for yah."

"Woah you have a cook?! I'm in!" Troy jumped.

"I guess I don't wanna go home and face my parents, so why not." Pepper shrugged.

They all looked at Sawyer. He shrugged. The whole squad was staying over- why miss the fun. He finally nodded, and they all hooted, whooped, and cheered into the night.

* * *

They decided to set up blankets and pillows in the mini-movie theater to watch a horror movie. The order went Pepper at the edge, with Troy, Bella, Owen, Sophie, Newt, and Sawyer. Sophie secretly envied Sawyer and Pepper sitting at the edges- she _hated_ sleeping in between people.

Everytime some scary event happened in the movie, Newt's hand would immediately go to Sophie's thigh and squeeze it, and Sawyer would start chuckling in amusement. It was so annoying. Eventually, everyone had fallen asleep except Sophie, Newt, and Sawyer. Sophie stood up and headed upstairs to Owens room to change into one of his t-shirts ;she couldn't fall asleep in the clothes she was wearing. The black t-shirt was a bit too big, hanging down inches below her knees, so she decided to not wear anything else underneath.

Going back to the theater, she found Newt and Sawyer playing cards. They too, couldn't fall asleep. Sophie went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer before joining Sawyer and Newt.

They played a few rounds of spoons and had finished one whole bottle of beer before something peculiar happened. Newt was passing his cards around like usual, and all of a sudden his eyes rolled to the back of his head and slumped forward on top of the floor. Sophie looked at Sawyer, her mouth open.

"Does he always-"

"Yeah he does, don't ask."

They both started giggling uncontrollably; they were both drunk and couldn't stop. Sophie placed a hand on Sawyer's thigh.

"Shh! The others are sleeping!" she slowly whispered. Sawyer quickly nodded before they both uncontrollably broke into laughter again. Never mind just drunk- they were _really_ drunk. Sawyer clamped one hand on Sophie's mouth and one hand on his, but they continued. Sophie stood up, picked up a pillow and blanket, and motioned Sawyer to follow him. They exited the movie theater and Sophie led him to one of her and Owen's favorite places in the house- a room in the first floor had heated floor boards, so they would place their cheeks against the floor when they were cold. Once they entered the room, the heat hit them and their eyelids drooped. The heat was making them drowsy, and soon enough, they fell asleep.

When Sawyer woke up, he felt hair in his mouth. Quickly opening his eyes, he spit Sophie's hair out and found himself lying right behind her in a spoon postition, his arm across her stomach. Sophie's t-shirt was ridden up and he saw a glimpse of the edge of her panties. Then he noticed his erection where Sophie's ass was against. Sawyer groaned. How the hell did they end up here? He did remember leaving the theater but he didn't remember falling asleep in this room, much less be in this position with Sophie.

"Delarosa" he whispered in Sophie's ear. Sophie moaned and snuggled her body closer to him. Sawyer rolled his eyes, trying to ignore how much she was turning him on, and tried again.

"Sophie!" he yelled. Sophie snapped her eyes wide open as she looked back at him in horror. Suddenly, the door opened, and Owen stuck his head in.

"Oh there you guys are!" he chirped. Then he frowned, looking at their position. Sophie and Sawyer sprang apart.

"Oh..." Owen said.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"That's what they always say," Owen smirked and walked away.


	9. Lap Dance or Nah

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update... I usually update every week. Last week has been real busy so I haven't come up with a big chapter. I try to get a chapter till 4,000 words or so but I hate the idea of you guys waiting. From now on I'm gonna update every week with whatever I have. Also if you have any questions about this whole MUN or Model United Nations club and how it works, you can always ask! I know I didn't really explain it properly. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sophie swallowed as she looked back at Sawyer.

"Let's just pretend this never happened?" she finally said. Sawyer nodded. "Agreed."

Sawyer watched Sophie as she stood up and exited the room, dazed. He couldn't believe he just slept next to Sophie like that. They didn't do each other, but they slept next to each other. And although Sawyer didn't remember the night before at all, he knew waking up to her like that would be memory he wouldn't forget.

Everyone had left as Sophie took a shower. They were all too hungover from the night before to give a proper goodbye and left to sleep more at home. Sophie decided to stay some more- Owen told her everything about her trip.

* * *

Sophie sat in one of Owen's sister's robes, curled up on a couch next to the fire place. "Here," Owen said as he sat next to her and handed her a big coffee mug. Sophie wrapped her hands around the warm drink and said, "I almost wish I had come with you to Africa and missed some school. It seems like you had much more fun than I did this past month." Owen smirked. "You're definition of "fun" is Sawyer, so obviously I had more fun than you." He joked. Sophie punched his arm. "That's not FUNNYY! I don't like him and he has a girlfriend if you haven't noticed." "Oh really?" "Yes!" "Well if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't have played poker for girls at the party yesterday, and if you guys didn't have a thing, he wouldn't have quit when your name came up to gamble with." Owen said. He sighed and walked out of the room with his empty cup to put it in the sink. Sophie's eyes trailed to the fire and and watched the dancing flames as she became more confused with her feelings than she was before.

* * *

Sophie knew that Crystal was definetly not doing a good job on her part but she wanted to test her.

 **So how's Sawyer?**

 _He's great!_

 **Really? Because from what I've seen and heard, it sound like you're doing horrible.**  
 _...is it really that bad?_

 **Sawyer doesn't even consider you as his gf... I consider that pretty bad**

 _you're right, sorry for not telling u earlier_.

 **so what's the problem?**

 _He's just not as interested in me, idk why tho_

 **well im not sure what else to tell u except try harder. I know he's a difficult person but I really need u to try ur best, okay?**

 _alr_

Sophie felt a bit bad for snapping at Crystal but she really needed Crystal to get her shit together. The plan was slowly falling apart.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this Sawyer," Pepper said. Pepper, Newt, and Sawyer got to the school a bit early to talk to one of the officers of the Model United Nations Club. Newt and Pepper took a sudden interest in joining but hadn't shown up to the meeting, so they had asked Sawyer to talk to the vice president of the club for them. Pepper was uneasy with the whole idea of Sawyer helping them... After what he said to Sophie, it seemed like there was nothing he could accomplish in the world except negative actions on everyone. Pepper was almost sure that he was gonna screw everything up.

"Pshhh why are you thanking him? He would have done it anyway," Newt told Pepper.

Sawyer pursed his lips, ignoring Newts comment. "Umm anytime.."

Finally they had reached the section of the school where tables and chairs were set up to study. Usually there was no one sitting there because classes were going on throughout the day, but people went there to study before and afterschool. Sawyer and them saw the VP sitting there calmly waiting with his hands folded. He was very tall with brown spiky hair with thick black square glasses.

"Ooh cute!" Pepper whispered as they stood at the enterancenof the study section and stared at him."

"Umm no, not cute! Why the hell is he just sitting like that?" Newt spassed. Sawyer took a deep breath and walked forward towards the guy, trying to put Newts and Peppers side comments out of his mind.

"Sawyer, I believe?" The guy said. Sawyer read the badge of his chest. It spelled: Renaldo.

"Hey Renaldo." Sawyer said. "This is Newt and-hey, guys come here!" Newt and Pepper scurried over to him and nervously waved. "This is Newt and this is Pepper." Sawyer introduced.

"So... Newt as in Nutella and Pepper as in... Pepper and salt?" Renaldo frowned. Newt jumped.

"Hey don't make fun of our names! Renaldo sound like a... Like a... A bird name!" Newt defended. Renaldo held his hands up in surrender.

"No no, I just do that so I can remember your names easier! Don't get offended." He replied, and Newt sighed with relief. Renaldo's eyes narrowed to Pepper. "I actually like your names... Especially pepper..." His gaze swiped up and down Pepper's body, and it felt as if he was stripping her of her innocence, even though he was just staring. Sawyer noticed something uncanny was going on and cleared his throat.

"Um yeah so let's get to the point?" He quickly said, while grabbing a hold of Peppers shaking hand for reassurance.

"Right!" Renaldo clapped his hands together and said, "You two didn't show up to the meeting so I'm afraid you will receive countries that have a lesser say in the Model United Nations."

"English please?" Newt asked.

"Meaning that you will have to represent countries that normally don't have any opinion in issues, so you just agree with everyone." Pepper narrowed her eyes at Renaldo, forgetting his suspicious look at her from earlier.

"Hey that's not fair!"

Renaldo shrugged. "I'm afraid that's what you get for being the last ones. The people who came to the meeting took all the good ones. But... You can always make up an opinion to participate in the discussions if you know what I mean..." Renaldo lifted his pointer and lightly pressed against the side of her lips. He slowly traced her skin along her jawline, and Pepper squirmed under his touch. Newt looked over to Sawyer in utter confusion.

"Okay thanks bye!" Sawyer immediately said before Renaldo could go any further, as he grabbed Pepper and Newet and dragged them away. Once they reached a safer distance, Newt said, "Pepper, that guy seemed like he was gonna..." he trailed off and shuddered.

Pepper shrugged, though fear still stood in her eyes. "He's just a creepy senior, that's all."

Sawyer stopped walking and solemnly looked at Pepper. "Seriously though. If we make it to the First university conference and this senior guy comes with us, I will protect you no matter what, okay?" Sawyer said, and suddenly Peppers heart soften at his gazing green eyes.

She smiled at him sincerely and said, "Thanks Sawyer, I really appreciate it!" Sawyer smiled at her dumbly. He caught sight on Sophie passing by and called out "Delarosa!" to briefly greet Sophie before turning his attention back to Pepper... When he noticed something. Quickly snapping his head back to Sophie, Sawyer's eyes widened and jumped up saying "Hey that's mine!" Sophie ignored him and kept walking by wearing Saywer's football uniform, swaying her hips. Sawyer followed her.

"Hey give it back! Where'd you find it?" He said, still following her. Sophie stopped to turn and face him.

"I found it in _my_ closet! So therefore, it's mine!" Sophie declared, turned around, and started to walk again. Sawyer looked up to the left corner in daze. "So that's where I left it..." he said, deep in thought. Suddenly he saw that Sophie was already walking away and chased after her again.

"No, its _mine!_ " he argued. Sophie stopped and turned around for the second time.

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, "Finders keepers, losers weepers"?"

"Yeah!"

"Well in this case, I'm a finder and you're a loser. So I'm keeping it!" Sophie exclaimed, and started to walk away. Sawyer started to chuckle. He had just realized that he had other extra pairs of his jersey.

Sophie stopped walking as her ears picked up on Sawyer's chuckle. Turning around for the third time, she walked up to Sawyer and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sawyer shook his head, continuing to laugh. Finally he said, "Glad to see you're so worked up about keeping something that's mine. _U_ _sed_ to be mine. Or... _ours._ " With that, Sawyer walked away from Sophie's scowling face.

* * *

"Ugh! Both of you aren't gonna be there at lunch?" Sophie grunted. Her, Pepper, and Sophie sat in third hour, doing their homework.

"Yep. Lunch detention." Bella said.

"What did you and Troy do this time?" Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes. Bella grinned deviously.

"Spit balls at the back of our math teacher's head." Bella snickered. Sophie chuckled. "You know if you and Troy keep getting in trouble, you'll eventually get kicked off of the football team?" she told Bella.

"They can't kick me and Troy off! We're the most important members on the team!"

"Someone's a little too cocky.." Pepper muttered loudly. Sophie turned towards Pepper. "And why can't _you_ come to lunch?"

"I have to make up an AP Chem test." Pepper shrugged. Sophie grunted again. "You guys are leaving me with all of those annoying cheerleaders!?" Sophie groaned.

"Hey, play nice. You're the _captain_ of them!" Pepper argued.

"Right, right. Looks like I'm gonna die in lunch today," Sophie said.

* * *

"Hey Soph!" Someone chirped behind Sophie, who crossed her arms and stood in the lunch line. Sophie saw Rachel, one of her teammates, bounce up to her next in line. She sighed. Even though Rachel was very annoying, she was a good cheerleader.

Sophie gave Rachel her best smile and greeted her. They quickly got into the discussion-or _rant_ \- about the old wing of their school section smelled like smoke and drugs all the time as the lunch line moved on.

"I'd try to avoid getting mash potatoes today," Sophie suddenly felt a hot breath against her ear. Sawyer's chest lined up against her back. Her heart raced, but she learned not to flinch. She could easily recognize Sawyer's touch now.

Smiling, she turned around and still maintained the same, close distance from him. They were face to face now.

"Is that so, Huggins?" She said sarcastically. Suddenly, she spotted Rachel next to her take off, running. Sophie looked at the racing red-head and lifted her arms. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, but Rachel was already gone and back in her seat.

"Wow, someone must _really_ hate you, Delarosa." Sawyer cleared his throat. Sophie crossed her arms and turned to him.

"Do you know who hates _you,_ Huggins?" Sophie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Next!" the lady who was serving the food called out. Sophie and Sawyer quickly shuffled down the line and got their food. They walked back to their tables together; the tables they were sitting at were right next to each other.

"You know, I seriously doubt that you hate me Delarosa." Sawyer said, continuing the conversation they were having earlier. Sophie snapped her head at him.

"You think I don't hate you? If I didn't hate you, would I do this?" Sophie grabbed a bunch of grapes from her tray and flung them at Sawyer. Sawyer laughed as the grapes hit him and began to throw grapes back at Sophie. She knew they both were going to get in serious trouble for this, but why not have some fun?

* * *

"I didn't get to finish my lunch! My second detention this year! And once again, its your fault." Sawyer said bitterly. They both sat in an empty class room for detention for the rest of the lunch period, and their supervisor had run out of the room to finish her lunch.

Sophie put her head down on her desk and mumbled, "Oh please! This is the least baddest thing you've done all your life!" She turned her head to face Sawyer.

"I know plenty of bad things I can do to you." Sawyer raised his eyebrows. Sophie rolled her eyes at the dirty joke and put her head back on the desk.

"Alright, so you know how the mock sim is on Wednesday?" Sawyer said, changing the topic. Sophie nodded lazily.

"And you know how we both have competitive countries? I'm France, and you're USA." Sawyer continued.

"What's your point?" Sophie snapped at him.

"Let's make a deal about who's resolution to the issue will win."

Sophie scoffed. " _My_ resolution is going to win of course!"

"Wrong. Mine will," Sawyer argued. Sophie sighed, realizing that they did need to make some kind of deal to handle the situation.

"What do you propose, Huggins?" Sophie sat up straight to face him, crossing her legs.

Sawyer grinned at her with his toothy smile.

"If your resolution wins, I'll leave you alone the whole entire trip to the First University Conference." Sophie nodded, already liking the idea.

"And if yours does?"

"You have to give me a lap dance once we get to the hotel." Sawyer simply said. Sophie immediately frowned. A lap dance. He wanted her to do a lap dance on him. Was he crazy? Well, of course she could easily slay at one, its just a lap dance on _Sawyer?!_

"No fucking way." she replied. Sawyer raised his eyebrows.

"What, scared that mine is gonna win?" Sawyer looked directly into Sophie's eyes.

"No." she immediately told him.

"Then, accept."

Sophie swallowed thickly as she still kept her eye contact with Sawyer. She couldn't look weak in front of him, even if it meant doing something she wouldn't do for the world.

"I accept." she finally said, and Sawyer's lips quirked up into a cocky smile.


	10. Project

Sophie walked in to her sixth hour class to see Sawyer already sitting in his seat.

"Why is it that I see you all the time?" Sophie groaned as she sat next to him. Sawyer shrugged, engrossed on his phone. "Its only one class," he mumbled, distracted. Sophie peered over to his screen.

"Who is that?" Sophie asked. Sawyer turned to Sophie in disgust.

"What's it to you?"

"Is that Crystal?"

"Uh, yeah" Sawyer snapped, clearly annoyed. Then he turned back to his phone.

"Is it goin' gooood?" Sophie pushed, smiling.

"No! Its not goin' "goood", its-" Sawyer started. But the teacher interrupted him with an announcement. "Good afternoon everyone! Today we will be doing the project we had discussed yesterday."

Sophie quickly met her eyes with Hunter; they had planned to be partners for the project.

"You're partners will be assigned." the teacher concluded. A series of groans followed, Sophie included. The teacher started listing off names of people. Sophie prayed that she wouldn't be assigned in the same group as Sawyer.

"Sophie, Ben, Carter and Sawyer."

Sophie and Sawyer slowly turned their heads to look at each other and groaned.

Nevertheless, this project counted for forty percent of the grade and she wasn't about to let some dudes ruin her 4.0 GPA. Plus, AP US History always came easy to her. They sat in a circle, with one desk in between them. Sophie sat next to Sawyer, with Ben and Carter following.

Unfortunately, Sawyer was a control freak too.

"Okay so me and Ben will take up the case study of the United States and you and Carter do the Japanese." Sawyer started.

"Uh.. no? You're not supposed to do it separating the United States and Japanese because there are like five more groups within them!"

"He didn't want some specific ass essay, he wants the big picture!"

"He doesn't want some small ass paragraph with five sentences, he wants information!"

"Uhh guys? I have a question?" Carter interrupted their bickering. Sophie and Sawyer both turned and glared at him.

"Isn't this the _United States_ history? Why are we talking about the Japanese?" Carter said in his low, deep voice. Sophie could easily tell that he was high; his red veins in his eyes popping out.

"Wh-Why-Because this is World War- Why the hell are you in this class?" Sawyer tried to explain, but gave up.

"Uhh isn't this required to graduate or something?" Carter said. Sophie crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, but this is an AP class."

"What? Since when?!" Carter exclaimed. Sophie and Sawyer suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter, with Ben sitting there not knowing what was going on.

"This kid's been here for one and a half months and he didn't know he was sitting in an AP class!" Sophie said to Sawyer, in between laughs.

"'Since when?'" Sawyer mocked, before bursting into more laughter. He could barely hold himself up now, resting his forehead on Sophie's knees due to his heavy laughter.

"Wait we're doing the World War?" Ben asked out of no where.

"Duh? Have you been paying attention in class?" Sophie told him, laughter finally dying down.

"Lets do Hitler then!" he exclaimed. Sawyer started choking on his own spit. "I-I'm sorry what? Did you just say Hitler?"

Sophie bit her lip down hard, trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah! He was an amazing person you know?" Ben continued. Sawyer's mouth gaped open while Sophie bit her lip down even harder.

"I mean he was such an effective leader. The fact that he almost took over the whole entire world? That's just... wow..." Ben sighed. Sophie and and Sawyer couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded.

"Oh? Oh, so you think he was amazing?" Sophie tried to be kind, but failed as Sawyers laughs kept cracking her up too.

"Yeah! I _idolize_ him!" Ben exclaimed.

This was the point where Sawyer just fell over from his chair from his laughter, and Sophie started laughing even more.

* * *

They had spent the rest of the hour laughing, so Sawyer and Sophie decided to meet at the library after practice to finish the project.

Sawyer approached a furiously working Sophie sitting at a desk at the library.

"You're late." Sophie snapped. Sawyer shrugged. "Sorry, Coach held me back. He thinks I might actually be able to sub for Troy this Friday since Troy is injured." Sawyer bragged.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "No one cares," she lied. She knew Sawyer had always wanted to be a wide receiver, and this was his chance. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride in her chest.

"Right." Sawyer smirked.

They sat down and got to work. Suddenly, a group of freshmen kids came and sat to the table next to them. Sophie and Sawyer tried to concentrate, but they were unbelievably loud.

"Do you guys mind?" Sophie asked them. A boy in the group whistled. "Damn,". Sophie narrowed her eyes, thinking of a hundred different ways she could torture the puny boy, but Sawyer put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"That's it," Sophie stood up and started packing her stuff. Sawyer looked up at Sophie in confusion.

"Wait where are we goin'?"

"Into one of those private rooms," Sophie said, picking up her back pack.

"Private room?" Sawyer raised his eyebrows mischievously. "So you're finally ready to do some private stuff with me?" he grinned. Sophie rolled her eyes at the dirty joke but couldn't help but smile. "Shut up Huggins," she walked away and headed into a room, Sawyer following her.

The room was very small, having enough space for a table for three and a chalk board. They finished the paper in no time.

"So good luck for the mock sim tomorrow," Sawyer told her. "You too," she automatically said, and right after she realized that she completely forgot about the whole lap dance. Was he _trying_ to ruin her life?

"Can you do me a favor?" he quickly asked before Sophie made a snarky comment. "What?" she said.

"Are you free tomorrow night, by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes but I'm not gonna third wheel your date with Crystal," Sophie rolled her eyes.

"What? I don't have a date with Crystal! I need you to take care of my sister tomorrow night... I'm supposed to babysit her but practice got post poned from 2:30 to 7:00 so I can't be there for him."

"Ruby is the chillest 8-year-old I've met," Sophie remembered Ruby, Sawyer's sister.

Sawyer frowned. "Yeah, yeah whatever. So can you?"

"I dunno... can I?" Sophie tapped her chin, playing him.

"Will you?" he asked impatiently.

"Hmmm... what's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you!? Uh... here, take my cookie?" he took out a cookie and handed it to her. Sophie didn't accept it.

"Really? Babysitting for a cookie?"

"I'll buy you a cookie everyday for a week?" he tried.

Sophie smiled. "That's more like it." Sawyer grinned at her.

"You know, as long as we're not arguing, we can actually get a lot of shit done," Sophie sighed, finally relieved that the paper got done. She rested her feet on top of the table.

"I know plenty of other shit we can get done," Sawyer leaned back on his chair, facing her. His eyes swept up Sophie's unbelievable hot legs. Sophie ran her fingers through her hair and chuckled. "You have a fucking girlfriend. And when are you gonna get a hint? We will never happen. I don't get horny for douche-y cowboys."

Sawyer shook his head. He stood up and picked up a piece of chalk and drew a number line on the board. Sophie knit her eyebrows together in confusion. He labeled one end 15 and the other 200.

"Pick a number," he turned towards her.

"What the hell is this?" she asked him.

"Just pick one."

"56."

"And my number was 57." he said. He turned to the chalk board, labeling them on the number line. Then he put his thumb on the 56 and his pointer on 57, indicating at the space in between them.

"And as far as I can tell? You are literally this close to wanting me, Delarosa. So you better watch out for yourself,"

Then he picked up his bag and walked out of the room.

* * *

 _Sophie woke up with hot, beaded sweat all over her. She glanced at the time: 2:12 AM._

 _She quickly got out of her bead and walked up to her mirror. She saw that she was wearing a black sports bra and black running shorts._

 _She looked at her hot, flushed face in the mirror. Why was she so hot and sweaty?_

 _Suddenly the door opened. A guy with curly, dark brown hair stepped into her room, wearing sweat pants and a white tank. His lean muscles moved as he made his way over to Sophie. Sophie's back suddenly stiffened, recognizing the boy, and she stared at herself in the mirror._

 _"Mornin' gorgeous," Sawyer said in a gruff, deep voice. Sophie could already feel her heart melting. She didn't say anything back as he came up behind her. She could make out his lean jawline as she looked at him in the mirror. Body warmth radiated from his chest to her bare back as his hot, feverish hands touched her lower back, making her shiver. He slid his hands around her waist, meeting them at her stomach and a low moan barely escaped her lips. Sawyer lowered his head to her shoulder, his hot breath making her tingle. He placed his cool lips on the side of her neck and she gasped, tilting her neck and giving him better access. Sawyer continued to make his way down her sensitive skin, and Sophie turned her neck towards him, catching his lips with hers. Their slow, deep kisses turned into hot, fiery ones and-_

Sophie woke up with hot, beaded sweat all over her. She glanced at the time: 6:00 am. Great. Number one, she was already late for school. Number two, _she just had a dream about kissing Sawyer._ She was already turned on just by having a dream about him. Why the hell did she dream of him anyway? Maybe Sawyer was right, maybe she _did_ want him, like him-

No, what was she saying? She hated Sawyer. They hated each other. It was a mutual relationship. Sure, they did make jokes and sexual hints at each other from time to time, but they hated each other. That was it.


	11. Mocksim

Sophie walked in to 6th hour early, as usual. She took her seat and tried to remain calm. But no matter how much she tried, her hands clenched and unclenched. Sweat was forming, and her stomach churned. She couldn't stop thinking about the mocksim. She knew she was going to make the tryouts; she was one of the best. That wasn't the thing that was scaring her. It was Sawyer. Sawyer and his little bet.

She had done all the research she could and planned her speech and her resolution already. But something nagged her- what if Sawyer's was better?

And if Sawyer's was better... then it would lead to bad, bad things.

A fucking lap dance.

Sawyer walked into class and sat next to Sophie. Sophie stared at him unbelievably- how could he remain calm at a time like this!? He was the one who put that stupid bet, that stupid, stupid-

"You okay?" Sawyer asked her, leaning forward. Sophie had realized that she just had broken the pencil in her hand. Sighing, she shook her head at him and put her head down on the desk.

"You want gum?" Sawyer hesitantly asked her, not sure what to do. Sophie nodded while her head was still on the desk. Sawyer put the piece of gum in front of her, and then sat back.

Fortunately, Sawyer left Sophie alone to her own thoughts for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang, she immediately stood up and headed to the bathroom to change into her business clothing. Really it was a formal dress with a black blazer on top.

She found Bella and Pepper and they met up with Troy, Newt, and Sawyer. They all headed towards the mocksim.

* * *

 _Climax/ending of the mocksim..._

Sophie and Sawyer stood at the front of the crowd, as votes were being counted on whose resolution was going to win. Sawyer smiled smugly, while Sophie put a determined look on her face.

"And, the resolution that achieved most votes is... Japan!" Renaldo finally announced.

"Japan!?" Sophie and Sawyer exclaimed outloud.

"But Japan is... Troy." Sophie looked at Troy, who was sitting among the crowd, smiling proudly.

"But you never presented your resolution!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Well not in front of everyone, but I passed notes to every individual here except you two." Troy responded.

"He cheated!" Sophie turned to Renaldo.

"Well that is technically not against the rules so no, he did not cheat." Renaldo said.

Sophie grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, you and Sawyer are both kicked out of the mocksim." Renaldo placed a hand behind the backs of both Sawyer and Sophie and pushed them outside of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Why?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Because, you and Sawyer have taken up most of the time with your arguing. You have to give the other countries a chance." and with that, Redaldo went back inside.

Sophie leaned against the wall and slowly dragged herself down so she was sitting. She picked at her nails and checked the time on her phone.

"It's only 3:30 and we have to stay for the results until 4:30" she groaned. Sawyer put his hands inside the pockets in his dress pants and sat down next to her.

"Well we got an hour. Lets go to the library or something and come back at 4:30" Sawyer suggested. Sophie nodded at him and stood up.

"So are you disappointed?" Sophie asked him as they walked down the school hallways to exit the building.

"Disappointed?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"That I won't have to do a lap dance on you?"

Sawyer chuckled.

"If anything, _you_ are probably disappointed that you can't do one for me now."

They pushed the doors open and started to head to the library that was next to their school.

"Please. I would rather jump off a cliff than do a lap dance for you," Sophie scoffed.

"You're such a liar. In fact, I think you would do one for me right now, voluntarily." They stopped in front of the entrance of the library and were facing each other now.

"Oh trust me, I'm definitely not lying." Sophie ran her fingers through her hair. The cold air around them made her shiver. Sawyer took a few steps closer to Sophie, and she didn't move.

"Yes you are. Like I said before, you are _this_ close to losing yourself to me," he indicated a small space in between his pointer and his thumb. His hot breath reached and nuzzled Sophie's cold skin.

"I-I seriously doubt that..." Sophie's voice faltered, as Sawyer and Sophie were nose to nose now, his fingers barely grazing her hips.

Suddenly the automatic doors opened wide and someone stepped through. Sawyer sighed as he stepped away from Sophie and walked into the library. Sophie followed him.

They went upstairs to the Teen room, where the back of the room was filled with comfy bean bags and chairs. Sophie plopped down on one and started giggling.

"Fucking Troy won the resolution. Fucking Troy. Of all people."

Sawyer settled on a chair nearby and crossed his legs. He took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves of the dress shirt, defining his strong, muscular biceps. Sophie couldn't help but swallow thickly, then look away.

"Yeah well, he was always sneaky like that. I hope the whole squad makes it to First University," Sawyer said.

"That would be hella fun. And we could all room together."

Sawyer looked at her. "Girls and boys aren't allowed to room together,"

"So? No one follows that rule at MUN conferences. MUN conferences is just a place to turn up man," She said. She slid off her blazer and snuggled more into the bean bag, her dress riding up her thighs more. But she didn't care- she didn't care about anything right now. She was just so done with the mock sim and everything. Suddenly, she remembered her mission.

"Is Crystal doing MUN at her school?" She asked Sawyer.

"Nah, she doesn't do that stuff."

"But its so fun! I'll text her to join or something-"

"No!" Sawyer stood up. Sophie frowned and slowly sat up.

"But...but she's your girlfriend Sawyer," Sophie softly said. Sawyers hands went to his head as he turned to sit back down again.

"No..." he murmered.

"No?"

"Yes she's my girlfriend but I don't like her!" Sawyer said. Sophie's mouth gaped open. One part of her told her to tell him that no, he should give Crystal another chance. But another, deep side of her urged her to tell him to break up with her. To let him follow his heart to whoever he wanted...No. She was paying Crystal to do this.

"Then give her another chance!"

"That's what I've been doin' Soph! That's what I've been doing this whole time!" his voice became quiet again, and he licked his dry lips. Sophie realized that he was right. He was giving Crystal a chance, no matter how many hints he gave to Sophie that he wasn't interested in her. Sophie's plan was going haywire- she failed. She should have picked a different girl, a girl that Sawyer was more attracted to.

But all she said was, "You called me Soph," she couldn't help but let her mouth curl into a small smile.

Sawyer sighed for the thousanth time,"I know I know, I'm sorry. Only Bella and Pepper can call you that-"

"No no its okay!"

Sawyer slowly grinned.

"Just don't ever call me that ever again," she said and he gave her a small laugh.

"Hey its uh... 4:15. Wanna head back?" he said, and Sophie nodded. They stood up, gathered their stuff and headed back to the school.

When they got to the room, people were buzzing around and a large crowd had gathered a huge sign.

"Are these the results?" Sawyer asked someone and they nodded. After a lot of pushing, Sawyer and Sophie reached the signed. There were about sixty people who went to the mocksim- only 30 people had made it. Sophie traced her name to the committee she got put in- ISACD.

"What committee did you get?" Sophie asked Sawyer.

"ISACD" he replied. Sophie nodded, then froze. They both turned to each other and yelled, "What!?"

Both of them went to Renaldo.

"Why the hell are we in the same committee?" Sophie asked him. He shrugged.

"It seemed like you two had some bad beef in there, so I wanted to teach you guys how to work together."

"Uhh hello? This is a Model United Nations club, not a building your social skills club," Sophie snapped at him.

"Woah Delarosa," Sawyer touched her shoulder, and her anger died down a little bit.

"Can't you just... not do this? It will be for the benefit of everyone's welfare, trust me," Sawyer asked him.

"No can do," Renaldo shrugged. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes again, walking away from him.

"Great! Now I have to spend nine hours _alone_ with you!" she said sarcastically.

"We made it we made it!" Bella, Pepper and Newt interrupted them.

"You guys? Did you even talk?" Sawyer asked them.

"Yeah! Well... after you guys left, yeah," Bella said.

"HOOT! Squad made it to first university!" Troy jumped in, whooping.


	12. The start

"So what committee did you guys get?" Sophie asked as she sipped her smoothie. They all went to starbucks as a little celebration for making it.

"All of us got selected in DECOYP except you two," Bella said.

"And how exactly did you guys get in again?" Sawyer asked, shaking his head. He knew he was good- he had past experiences with speeches like this when he was in the Brain Busters program, where they taught you how to speak formally. He had won first place in their competition. Sophie already did MUN her freshmen year, so she was experienced. And Troy was experienced in just talking, period. But how did Bella, Pepper, and Newt save their asses?

"Well, I just said some random shit and started arguments between other countries," Bella scoffed.

"I honestly didn't say anything. Pretty sure Renaldo selected me 'cause he's a creep..." Pepper trailed off. Sawyer shuddered.

"Oh, but Newt honestly saved the day." Bella jumped up. "Tell 'em Newt!" she urged, while Newt sat there in content.

"Well... I don't mean to brag or anything... but I did the most research out of everyone. And I found out that a similar issue like this back in 1987. So I looked up the resolution the actual real Model United Nations wrote, and rewrote it for our situation. The resolution beat Troys of course," Newt said.

"Nice job buddy!" Sawyer slapped Newt's back. Sophie gave him a high-five.

"How does coach feel about you guys missing a day of practice?" Pepper asked. Bella shrugged.

"I think he values this over just one day of practice... I mean this is actually a really good opportunity for college and all." Newt said.

"Hey, has anybody seen Troy?" Bella asked. Sawyer shrugged. "I dunno, he came to Starbucks with us though," Everyone else shrugged as Bella pursed her lips.

"So you comin' tonight?" Sawyer said, turning to Sophie.

" _What?_ " she gasped, confused out of her mind.

"Remember? Babysitting?" Sawyer asked. Sophie smacked her head in realization.

"Oh shit! Yeah I completely forgot!"

"You _promised_ you were going to do this. Are you?"

"Woah hold on, I never _promised_ to do anything."

"Sophie!"

"Alright, Alright. Your house, 7:30?"

"Yep."

* * *

Sawyer heard the door bell rang and he shot up from the couch to open the door. There stood Sophie, sucking on a sucker with her backpack and a glum look on her face.

"Good... you're here."

"Mmhmm!" She stepped in side the house and walked past him. Finally Sophie spotted Ruby, and she jumped and ran to give her a tight hug. Sawyer frowned.

"Since when were you two the bestest of friends?"

Ruby poked her head out from her hug and replied sassily, "Uhh since forever?"

"Duh!" Sophie said in the same tone, flipping her hair. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"Right... Have a good time I guess. And Delarosa... Thanks for doing this. It... It really means-"

"Oh please don't make this so awkward. Can you just leave already?" Sophie made a shoeing motion with her hands. Sawyer nodded and walked out of the house with his bag.

* * *

When he came back two hours later, he had found Sophie sitting in the living room watching TV, with Ruby fast asleep on her lap.

"Hey," he greeted, settling his bag down next to the couch. Sophie looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly, Rube sat up with a start.

"You woke her up!" Sophie whispered.

"Hi Sawyer," Ruby rubbed her eyes and she said groggily.

"Hey. You had fun?" he asked her. Ruby looked at Sophie with a wide grin and nodded excitedly.

"I'm sleepy... can you put me to bed?" she looked at him. Sawyer nodded and picked her up. Sophie's heart started to melt; she never saw such a tender side of Sawyer.

Ruby gripped the back of Sawyer's shirt as he made his way to her room. Finally, he set her down on her bed. After he tucked her in, she said, "Sawyer?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like Sophie."

He smiled at her for a while, before saying, "Me too."

"Can she come over all the time now?"

"Mmhmm."

"So she, me _and_ you can play all together!" she giggled. Sawyer laughed.

"Go to sleep Ruby," he said, then walked out of the dark room.

He saw that Sophie was still watching TV and hadn't budged an inch, munching on her popcorn. Sawyer plopped down next to her and took a hand full of popcorn.

"Not much homework, huh," he said.

"Pretty much. Plus I don't have this channel at home. I wanna finish this movie." she said, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Oh yeah? And when is this gonna end?"

"I dunno... 11:30?"

"You might as well just sleepover."

"I might as well just kick your ass."

Sawyer laughed as he grabbed another handfull of popcorn.

"So... where are your parents?" Sophie asked.

"My distant cousin's wedding. I couldn't miss school so,"

"Ahh so you _are_ a goody two shoes," Sophie cracked a smile.

"Ohh you got me!" he said sarcastically.

"Why did Ruby stay?"

"Well they didn't want to bring just Ruby so I guess they made it like their second honeymoon,"

"Wow, your parents are really romantic."

"And your parents aren't?"

"My parents are divorced," she said bluntly, and gave a lifeless laugh. Sawyer squirmed that they were discussing such a sensitive topic but continued.

"Yeah I know, but what about your stepmom and your dad?"

"My step mom isn't my parent, she is a heartless bitch." she snapped. Sawyer was quiet, and she turned to look at him.

"Let it all out, Delarosa, rant it all out," he told her.

"Well this bitch thinks that she can come into my life and make all these decisions for me when she isn't even my real mother! And my real mother, oh my gosh, my real mother decides to move to fucking Florida with her new boyfriend, so she isn't there to rescue me! My brothers don't give a shit- We're rich now because of my stepmom's huge ass house. And my dad _knows_ what is going on with me, but _doesn't do anything about it._ Why? 'Cause he's too damn busy with his lawyer job! And so what do I do? I handle everything on my own. No help, no nothing. And people ask me why I'm such a sour person..." she trialed off.

Sawyer's mouth was gaping open. Who knew all of this pressure was on Sophie? No wonder she was so hard to open up.

Sophie slowly turned to Sawyer. "My family. They're having dinner right now. I can't go... I can't go. If I come in at this time, who knows what my step mother will do. And my dad won't back me up even though he has the power to. I can't go, I can't go, I can't-" Sophie's shaking voice came to a sudden halt as Sawyer grabbed her shivering hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to." he said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I'll order some pizza or something and you can even sleep over or something-"

"No thanks... I'll sneak back in at midnight or something through the basement."

"Yeah whatever. You can stay longer, its all right, okay?" he told her, and let go of her hand.

Sophie nodded as she watched him get up to dial in and order pizza.

* * *

Sawyer had insisted on staying up with her to watch the movie, but was out in no time. She figured it was because the football practice drained all the energy. He ended up falling asleep sitting next to her, and at one point his head sank onto her shoulder. At around 1 AM, she carefully set his head down on the couch, put some blankets on top of him, and snuck back into her house from the basement door. Then she started to pack for the MUN trip to first university. They were to leave that afternoon, after football and cheer practice.

* * *

Sophie and the rest of the MUN club members had to carry their suitcase around the halls; they had no other place to put it. Sophie felt like the day was stretching on forever- she just wanted to leave school already.

Sawyer was sleeping on her desk when Sophie walked into class. Shaking her head, she slapped her desk with her hand and yelled in his ear, "Hyped up for the conference!?"

Sawyer cringed as Sophie blasted in her ear and slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm so fucking tired," he moaned.

"Here take this," Sophie handed him a mint.

"Whats this?" he said.

"I use it to keep me awake. It lasts about six hours. So make sure you have some with you all the time because the minute it leaves your system, you will crash. You'll crash _bad._ "

"You have a stockfull?"

"Yep. And trust me, the effects are worse than coffee."

"What's the schedule for this trip anyway?"

"Okay. So we go to the conference after school. Session starts at 7pm. We go until 10:30pm and dispearse. We have to take the shuttle bus from the college building to our hotel. That will take us 45 mts at least. Then we have to order dinner to our hotel room. By the time it arrives, it will be 11:45. By the time we finish eating, its gonna be 12:30. Then we have to get ready for bed and everyone has to take turns to shower. By then it will probably be 2am. And then we have to wake up at 6am to go to breakfast, and session starts again at 8 am."

"Damn! When do we end the session for friday?

"10:00pm again."

"What the hell? It seems like all we're doing is having a session!"

"Well this is MUN."

"This is all your fault. You made me sign up for this."

"I made you? Last time I checked, you made yourself sign up for this. And you forgot that there's ice skating on friday night and a party on saturday night.

* * *

Sophie closed her eyes as she let the hot water soak her skin. It was 4:00 after practice, and the buses left to First University at 5:30. So Sophie took the liberty of using the free time in the locker room while the rest of the girls immediately left for home at practice.

She finally stopped the hot shower and picked up a white towel, slowly wrapping it around herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and immediately turned around and screamed and heard a deeper voice scream with her. Sawyer was inside the girls locker room, holding a black bag. Staring at a very exposed Sophie, who was wearing nothing but a towel.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get the fuck out!" She started to reach her arms out to push him away but then her towel started to drop and her hands went back to her chest so it could stay in place.

"S-sorry! You left your bag in sixth hour."

"Was it so important that you couldn't give it to me later?!"

"The bag with your formal clothing in..."

"Oh... thanks Huggins." She grabbed the backpack from his hands. Sawyer smiled.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for him to leave.

"Oh, right." he turned around to walk away.

Sophie let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding once he was out of sight. Why was it that Sawyer was walking in on her doing... something?

* * *

Sophie and Sawyer and a few others were the only ones that stayed after school. The rest went home to freshen up. By 5:30, no one else had come. , the teacher sponsor of the club, told Sophie to get on the bus while they waited for the rest of them. As Sophie got on the bus, she spotted Sawyer sitting all the way in the back seat.

Sawyer whistled.

"Damn! You look hot," he exclaimed, and Sophie couldn't help but grin. She felt a strange urge to go sit next to him at the back of the bus, but she took a seat near the front.

"I'm always hot," she replied.

"Aw, c'mon Delarosa. Sit with me!"

"No thanks! Don't need to deal with your cowboy problems."

"C'mon I won't bother you, I promise."

"You'll be bothering me the whole time!"

"Please Delarosa? Ruby will be sad..." he made cute, frowny face. Sophie rolled her eyes as she stood up, gathered her stuff, and made her way to the seat across from Sawyer.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Yona asked, the secretary officer of the Model United Nations Club. Pepper, Sawyer, Troy, Newt, Bella, and Sophie all took up the back seats.

"Oh shit, I need to pee," Bella whispered.

"Go!" Sophie told her, and Bella stood up to walk down the aisle of the bus. As Sophie turned, she saw that Troy's eyes were bulging out of his face, following Bella, er... following Bella's ass out of the bus.

"Can you be more obvious?" she sarcastically told him, and he chuckled.

Bella and Sawyer sat across from each other in the back two seats. Troy, Newt, and Bella sat in one seat in front of them, and Pepper sat with two other random soccer player boys who were juniors.

"Let's get this party started!" Troy exclaimed as the bus started. Bella put a hand on his shoulder. "Troy? There is no party. This is a bus,"

* * *

Everyone on the bus fell asleep within twenty minutes. That's what highschool did to you.

Sophie looked over to Sawyer, who was nodding off, and yearned to sleep freely. Which she couldn't, because her luggage was all around her and making her uncomfortable.

"Huggins," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he said lazily, licking his lips.

"Huggins."

"Yeah?" he turned to face her now.

"You think we can both put our luggage on this seat and I can sit over there with you?

"You said something smart for once," he said before going back to sleep. Sophie rolled her eyes as she moved his luggage to her seat and then sat next to him. Then she eyed him wearily. He was asleep right?

So she put her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arm, snuggling into him to fall asleep.

Little did she know that Sawyer wasn't actually asleep and smirked deviously.


	13. Throosday

**LIKE I SAID I'M REALLY BAD WITH ENDINGS I AM SO SORRY! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK, I WAS REALLY BUSY. HOPEFULLY Y'ALL WILL GET TWO UPDATES THIS WEEK :)**

Sawyer looked out the window of the bus, enjoying his granola bar. He had been awake for awhile now, and he loved the way Sophie's hair softly nuzzled his neck, and how sometimes she would squeeze his arms tight, and-

He was staring at her now. Her features remained calm, not twisted into some expression. And he couldn't help but grin widely as she had sighed time to time.

But he frowned as two huge drops of water had slipped out from under her eyelid. He started to shake her, trying to wake her up.

"Delarosa, you alright?" he whispered, and she groaned, her head slowly rolling off of his shoulder. He caught her before she fell over, and her eyes snapped open. She looked up at him with her red eyes in confusion. Sawyer's hands were still rested on both sides of her head.

"Delarosa what's wrong?" he asked. Sophie's face slowly morphed back into her confident expression. She slowly placed one hand on top of Sawyer's hand on the side of her face. Then she slowly dragged his hand off of her head and let his hand go, before gripping it hard once.

"Delarosa, seriously," he said softly.

"Nothing happened," she said stiffly.

"Nothing happened? Really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Well I don't know about you but I just saw you tear up,"

"I did not,"

"Uh, yeah you did!"

"What's it to you?" she gave him a pained expression. Now Sawyer was confused.

"What's it to me?" he repeated.

"Nothing happened! Just... just leave me alone."

"You're seriously gonna push me away like that?"

Sophie looked at him for a few seconds.

"I'm always gonna push you away Huggins," she sadly said. Then she led her eyelids drop down again, falling into heavy sleep.

Sawyer sighed in frustration, and shook his head. Just when he had thought he was getting her close to opening up to him again-she shut him down.

* * *

"Everyone quickly grab your things and hurry outside. We're already late to the conference," Yona said. Bella looked at Newt and Troy next to her and slapped their heads.

"Get up you sleepy heads," she told them. They drowsily cracked their eyes open and lifted their heads.

"God, what the hell is the time?" Troy asked.

"6:30" Bella told him.

"Damn we've been sleepin' for two and half hours?" Newt exclaimed.

"Felt like days," Troy said.

"Hey, check out Sawyer 'n Soph," Pepper told them across the seat.

Bella peered over behind her. She noticed three things.

Sophie had moved so that she was sitting next to Sawyer.

Sophie and Sawyer were both asleep.

Sophie's head was on Sawyer's shoulder, and Sawyer's head was on top of her head.

Troy quickly snapped a pic of the two. "Aww so cute!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Cute? How is that cute? They're just... sleeping on each other and O-M-G that _is_ cute!" Newt admitted.

"Honestly I could watch them all day too but we have to get off of the bus right now so move," Yona came up behind them. The sophomores nodded.

* * *

"Everyone follow me. We don't have enough time to go and put our stuff in our own rooms so we'll just put them in mine for now and move 'em once we get back," Renaldo announced. They all followed him into the hotel.

"Woohoo! Turn up!" Troy yelled.

"Troy, shut the fuck up," Bella snapped at him.

They headed outside the hotel again after putting their suitcases in Renaldo's room with their backpacks still on- they still needed their things for the actual conference, which was being held in the campus of First University.

"What restaurants do they have here?" Pepper asked her friends as they all waited for the shuttle bus to come and pick them up and take them to the college campus.

"Please say Panda Express, I will not live with out Panda Express," Newt told them.

"Well on my phone it says there's one on campus," Sawyer said.

"YAAS!" Newt yelled. A number of upperclassmen looked at Newt weirdly.

Finally the shuttle bus arrived. They shuffled to the back of the bus where there were seats. They weren't the only students on the bus- there were a couple other schools that were a bit late too.

Newt, Bella, and Sophie sat on one end while Troy, Sawyer, and Pepper sat on the other side.

"Sophie... did something happen?" Bella asked Sophie. She could tell that there was some sort of tension in the air once they all got off of the bus.

"Happen? What would happen?" Sophie said, picking at her nails. Bella sighed.

"Look, what ever happened, you don't have to tell me. But you're gonna have to tell him, or talk it out. Because its just gonna get more and more awkward for the rest of the trip especially since both of you are in the same committee. And its gonna get awkward for the rest of us-"

"Okay," Sophie said blankly. She turned to look at Bella and Newt and stiffly smiled.

* * *

They entered one of the building on campus and walked into a huge hall. Hundreds of other schools that came from all over the state were dressed and talking. The conference did not start yet.

"Bella!" Someone huge gave her a big hug. Bella quickly wiped the horrified look off of her face and looked at whoever was hugging her.

"Brent!?" she exclaimed, and hugged him again. They knew each other from a camp back in '09.

Troy and Sawyer stopped to wait for Bella instead of following the rest of their classmates to their designated area to be seated.

"We haven't even started the conference and she already knows a guy," Troy grumbled as he took out his bottle from underneath his blazer, taking a sip.

"Ooh, someone's a bit sour," Sawyer chuckled. He looked over at his friend and doubled over.

"Bro, why the hell are you drinkin' in broad daylight!?" Sawyer snatched the bottle away from Troy and tucked it inside his blazer.

"Broad daylight?" Troy asked.

"Yes! There are about a hundred different teachers here. You really wanna get kicked out on the first day?" Sawyer lectured him.

"Let's go," Bella came up to them. Brent had left. Troy, Sawyer, and Bella found their classmates.

"Welcome to the annual First University Conference, F.U.C!" a young man appeared on the stage, starting off the introduction.

* * *

"And with that, lets get to our committees!" the man said, finishing up the introduction. Everyone got up and started to disperse. Sawyer saw Sophie still sitting in her seat, dazed off. He knew there was something rough between them, but he didn't want the rest of the conference to be awkward. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "You comin?"

Sophie peered up at him with her wide eyes for a few seconds. Then she stood up and pushed past him.

"No, I'm gonna stay here all night," she said sarcastically. Sawyer turned to follow her, chuckling.

"Glad you're back, Delarosa," he said to himself.

* * *

They walked into their committee room- it took awhile for them to find it. Sophie started to walk up to the seats at the front of the room.

"You really wanna sit at the front?" Sawyer said.

" _I_ want to. You do whatever you want," she smirked at him, then turned on her heel to sit at a seat that was empty.

Sawyer chuckled again. It was amazing how she had him wrapped around her little finger, when he could do whatever he wanted. He took the seat next to her.

They spent the next 20 minutes introducing themselves to all the other students from different schools who started trickling in. Sophie eyed a girl sitting in front of them. She was gorgeous, with brown eyes, olive skin, and black hair with brown streaks.

"Hey, I'm Poland," the girl turned around to greet Sawyer and Sophie.

"I'm Angola," Sophie smiled.

"Algeria," Sawyer waved.

"Countries I have never heard of..." the girl told them. Sophie laughed.

"Yeah.. Our school got pretty suckish countries this year," she told her.

"Some kid from our school last year decided to ditch committee or something so they gave us bad countries," Sawyer explained.

"Right. My country is pretty bad too," she laughed.

"My name's Sophie," Sophie introduced herself.

"My name's Sonia," she said, smiling.

"I'm Sawyer," he said. Sonia smiled and turned around. Sophie frowned. There was something uncanny about that girl, she just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

The first half of the session went well. Sophie and Sawyer made plenty of speeches and contributed to the session, but obviously they didn't have much impact on the committee because they were smaller countries. By 9:00 pm, Sawyer's brain was dead. A debate was going on between France and Singapore, and he couldn't just keep up.

"It was a nightmare," Sophie said next to him.

"I'm sorry what? Are like reciting poetry or something...?" Sawyer asked her. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I had a nightmare on the bus today."

"...Oh...Do you wanna talk about it?" he hesitantly asked her.

"There's not much to say. I found out news that my abuela died, and she's the only real family I have, so it was obviously sad." she shrugged. Sophie turned to look at Sawyer when he didn't reply. He slid his warm hand onto hers, which was unknowingly shaking.

By 9:45 they were toasted. Everyone was restless. Sawyer put his placard up, and the chair called out him.

"Algeria?"

"Motion to end session 15 minutes early," he said.

"I will not make that a motion," the chair laughed, and Sawyer groaned. Another raised his hand.

"Sweden?"

"Motion to end session 14 minutes early," he also said. They he looked at Sawyer and whispered, "I gotchu bro," Sawyer chuckled.

"I will not make that a motion," the chair stated again, and there were more groans.

"Uruguay?"a girl raised her placard.

"Motion to end session 13 minutes early," she said.

"I will make that a motion. Anyone second that?"

Almost the whole room raised the placard.

"Alright, that motion passes. Session will end in two minutes." The whole room cheered.

Sophie and Sawyer quickly found their friends as they made their way downstairs to find their teacher and the rest of the club members from their school.

"How was your committee?" Pepper asked them.

"Ugh! So boring!" Sawyer groaned. Sophie shook her head. "I was so freakin' zoned out that I couldn't understand anything that was going on. How was yours?" Sophie claimed.

" Well Troy kept saying the stupidest shit ever," Bella said.

"Typical," Sophie said.

"And the chair told him that he would kick him out if he said another stupid thing again," Bella continued.

"That chair has anger issues," Troy defended himself.

"You have issues," Bella told him.

"Alright, our shuttle bus is here to take us to the hotel. Keep in mind that there is gonna be other schools squished on the same bus and are going to the same hotel so stick together and don't get lost." the teacher sponsor said.

They all walked out of the building and into the cold, hearding onto the shuttle bus. Unfortunately, they were one of the last people to get on and had to stand up and hold on to the poles.

Newt, Sawyer, and Sophie somehow got separated from the rest of them.

Sophie groaned. They were squished so close that she had to end up standing in front of some fat sleeze. The huge dude kept moving, and Sophie had to dodge so that his ass wouldn't touch her. She officially was grossed out once he gave a huge fart. Sophie looked over to Sawyer smirking.

"Get over here Delarosa," he told her. Sophie eyed the small space in front of him and decided it was better than standing behind the fat boy.

She quickly shuffled over to Sawyer, turning her back towards him. They stood like that for a few minutes. Then Sawyer whispered in her ear from behind her, "You know, this position isn't really helping me,"

Sophie frowned for a second, not comprehending. Then it hit her. Huffing, she shuffled to turn and faced him.

"There Huggins. Does this position help your lil' boner?" she snapped at him.

"Let's wait and see," Sawyer bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Sophie smacked his arm with the back of her hand. They were standing pretty close, her chest was almost touching his. Suddenly, the shuttle bus rattled, and Sophie was forced to fall a bit towards Sawyer.

"My fucking god," Sophie cursed, trying to re-position herself from Sawyer after the little blow.

"Yeah this ain't helping either," he shrugged again, eyeing her chest.

" _Good!_ " Sophie snapped at him then turned around again, pushing herself back into him just to annoy him.

"I'm sorry to say this Delarosa, but I'm pretty sure you're enjoying this as much as I am," he settled his hands lightly on her waist. Sophie scoffed, smacking his hand away from her waist. She knew her backpack was digging into his chest regardless, hurting him.


	14. Thursday Night (1)

Bella, Sophie, and Newt fell into step as they got off of the shuttle bus and walked into their hotel.

"So? You guys worked things out?" Bella asked.

"Well nothing big happened so no, we did not 'work things out'," Sophie snapped, tired of Bella's nosyness.

"Did you guys at least talk?"

"Yes," Sophie told her, partly to shut her up. Newt sensed Sophie's irritability and changed the topic. "What about you Bella?" he said.

"What?" Bella said, confused.

"You know... that Iraq guy?" he urged.

"Ohhh right! Soph I almost forgot to tell you!"

"Iraq guy?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Okay so you know how countries pass around notes to other countries during session to establish alliances or even just to talk ?"

"Yeah?"

"I received a note that said, 'You look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry' signed, Iraq,"

Sophie started laughing. "Oh my fucking god Bella, that is the stupidest pick up line I've heard."

"Yeah whatever but-"

"You're seriously fallen for this guy?"

"No but-"

"Bella that pick up line spells out that he's either a fuckboy or a creeper!"

"Soph chill! At the end of the session... Newt, help?"

"Oh right! At the end of the session, some hot guy stood up to say something for a debate and when the chair called on him..." Newt jumped in.

"He said Iraq!" Bella finished.

"Oh big whoop, now you know he's a fuck boy because he's hot." Sophie grumbled.

"Who cares if he's a fuck boy, I'm not looking for a relationship right now," Bella said. They were inside the hotel now, waiting at the lobby so the teacher sponser could get them their room keys.

"Alright, suit yourself. Bang him up all yah want." Sophie told her.

"Bang who up?" Troy came in, putting his arms around both Sophie and Bella. Newt started, "Bella's got some-"

"Bread!" Bella cut him off. Troy frowned. "Bread?" Sophie rolled her eyes, amused at Bella.

"Yep! Bella's got some bread to bang," she giggled.

"Oh please tell me I heard that wrong. Bread to bang?" Sawyer came up behind them.

"Yeah! I've got some..." Bella cringed.

"...Bread to bang?" Troy finished for her.

"Is this my favorite quarterback or am I lookin' at some blonde girl?" they all heard someone say from behind. Bella turned around and recognized the dude.

"You're actually looking at both," Bella smirked and crossed her arms. The boy and her looked at each other for a few seconds, then sprung onto each other.

"Bella!"

"Tyson!"

Sawyer caught Troy pull something from the inside of his blazer and turned to look. Troy took a big sip from a bottle.

"Bruh, another one?!" Sawyer whispered at him, indicating at Troy's drink.

"How many guys do you think she knows?" Troy asked, ignoring Sawyer's question.

"Its still too risky and early to drink man," Sawyer told him and snatched the second bottle away.

"Forget that, how many guys has she fucked?" Troy continued. Sawyer sighed. "One. The guy she lost her virginity to and it was the night she regrets the most? You already heard this story from Bella before." Sawyer snapped at him. He was getting a little annoyed at how Troy was accusing her of being a hoe.

"Story shmory, you really think that's true?"

"Dude why the hell do you care? Do you know how many girls _you've_ fucked? And Bella can do whatever she wants,"

"But Bella is Bella! She... she can't do that!" Troy whined. Sawyer stared at him, speechless. He had known Troy for 6 years, and for the first time he was not making sense of whatever was going on inside Troy's brain at all.

"It's never too early to drink," Troy told him, snatching his bottle back.

Bella walked back to Sophie and Newt after catching up with Tyson.

"Really? Bread?" Sophie asked her.

"I don't even wanna know," Newt told her, walking away. Bella sighed.

"Troy always makes fun of me when I like a guy or I got a thing with a guy... last thing I need is for him to make fun of me because he thinks the Iraq guy's pickup line was lame," Bella told her.

"Bella, even _I_ think that pickup line is lame," Sophie told her.

"Yeah but at least you won't be tormenting me for the rest of my life for it," Bella replied.

"I got our room key," Pepper came up to them. Bella took it from her hand and started to walk away. Pepper turned to look at Sophie in confusion, and Sophie shrugged at her and started to follow Bella.

"Wait, we have to go and get our luggage from Renaldo's room!" Pepper told Sophie, stopping her.

"Right... Renaldo's room," Sophie saw that most of the lobby cleared up. All of the students had already headed to their rooms including students from other schools. The club members from their school probably already took the luggage from Renaldo's room, which meant that they were gonna be the only ones in his room once they went in there...

Pepper shuddered, not wanting to go.

"We need to get our luggage Soph," she told her.

"We'll go together,"


	15. Thursday Night (2)

When Sophie and Pepper came back to their room, the boys had already made themselves comfortable while Bella was in the shower. Sawyer looked up from his book he was reading and said, "How was Renaldo's?"

Bella had already ordered pizza and it was sitting on one of the beds. Sophie attacked the box and finished the remaining pieces.

"Not bad actually. Renaldo was talking to some blonde chick but it was still awkward," Pepper answered as she and Sophie put their stuff down.

"You're really reading a book right now?" Sophie walked to Sawyer, who was holding his book on his lap and sat on a sofa next to the bed.

"Well yeah... I'm not gonna let four days ruin my GPA forever," Sawyer scoffed. Sophie plopped down next to him and crossed her arms.

"I literally just realized how much of a try hard you are," she told him.

"And you aren't?"

"But why do you have to hide it?" she pressed, ignoring his question.

"Sophiee!? Can you please get my lotion from my backpack?" Bella moaned out from inside the bathroom. Sophie sighed as she got up and walked towards Bella's backpack.

"No!" Troy yelled out suddenly as soon as Sophie bent down to open up the backpack. Sophie gave him a questioning look.

"Why doesn't she get fucking _Tyson_ to do it," Troy mumbled, his voice cracking. Sophie turned around and gave a look at the rest of her friends.

"He's really drunk," Sawyer said, closing his book. He retrieved a water bottle and went to Troy, forcing him to drink the whole bottle. Last thing Troy needed was a horrible hangover in the morning.

Sophie didn't care that Troy was drunk; why was he so worked up over this?

"I don't understand your saltiness Troy," she told him.

"Yeah I mean that Tyson kid was just an old friend of Bella's... why are you acting like this?" Newt added. Sawyer pursed his lips, silently seconding their questions; he too did not understand what was going on with Troy. But Troy was already a hot mess right now, he didn't want to make anything worse.

"Let's go," Sawyer tapped Troy's shoulder, indicating for him to get up before Troy argued with his friends.

"But-but... where?" Troy's voice hinted exhaustion as he stood up with his water bottle.

"Bed," Sawyer told him, pushing him towards the door.

"Ugh that sounds so good right now!" Pepper exclaimed as lied down on her bed.

"Nooooo! I wanna... wanna stay with youuu guyss!" Troy protested, but still headed out the door. Sawyer didn't say anything as he led Troy to their room and put him to bed.

"Where's Troy?" Bella came out of the bathroom five minutes later.

"His room; he's sleeping," Newt told her.

"Yeah... and he kind of has a problem with you reuniting with your old friends?" Sophie brought up the topic.

"What? You mean like-" Bella started but she was interrupted by a huge snore coming from Pepper. Newt reached next to her and put a few blankets over her sleeping body.

"You mean like, Tyson and Brent?" Bella asked, her voice quieter. Sophie nodded.

"What!? But they're like old friends from like old football camps. What do you mean 'have a problem'?"

"I dunno dude, you're gonna have to talk it out with him tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I agree. Its starting to get really annoying." Newt added.

The door opened, and Sawyer stepped through.

"He's sleeping." He let them know.

" _Sleep._ That sounds so good!" Bella exclaimed, like Pepper. "I think I'll sleep in your room? It's too stuffed in here; Pepper is already sleeping and y'all will be awake for a while, right?" Bella said.

"Yeah go ahead." Sawyer told her.

"Seeing Troy first thing in the morning? Not my suggestion." Sophie countered. Bella rolled her eyes as she gathered her stuff.

"I'll wake up before he does," she assured them, then slipped out of their room.

Sophie, Sawyer, and Newt looked at each other.

"Cards again?" Newt asked them.

* * *

Newt, Sawyer, and Sophie sat on the floor, circling around the small coffee table next to the couch with their card game. It was 11:30 PM.

Suddenly, Newt's eyes rolled back, and he fell on the floor as his cards fell from his limp hands.

"The fuck?" Sophie said.

"Told you, this is how he falls asleep," Sawyer answered.

Together, they lifted Newt's light weight body and placed it on the bed next to Pepper.

"Speaking of _sleep,_ do you have any of those stuff you use to stay awake?" Sawyer asked her.

"What?"

"You mentioned you have some stuff right? So you don't fall asleep?"

"... You really wanna take that right _now?_ " Sophie asked him, tucking Newt in bed.

"No but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need it in the morning 'cause I'll be hella dead."

"Okay, I'll give it to you some other time." She stood straight up, running her fingers through her hair.

"No, I need it _now_ _,_ " Sawyer took a few steps towards her.

Sophie gave him a weird look. "What difference does it make if I give it to when we get back to Silvadore?"

"You're gonna forget. I need that stuff," Sawyer told her, taking a few more steps towards her. Sophie smirked, taking a few steps towards him. "That's not gonna happen."

Sawyer smirked back, walking even more forward towards Sophie. Their chests were almost touching, and Sawyer was looking down on Sophie, nose to nose.

"You're gonna give 'em to me Delarosa," he said in the lowest, deepest voice possible. An already-existing feeling in Sophie's chest tightened at the sound of his voice. She uncontrollably grinned, moving her waist more forward so that it was almost touching his pelvis.

"Make me," Sophie told him those two, simple words. Sawyer grinned even more, licking his teeth. He slightly leaned down more and parted his lips.

And Sophie's world froze. _He's going to kiss me,_ she thought.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but the sudden loss Sophie felt in the air was too quick to handle. Sawyer had his hand near Sophie's the whole time, and he just took her phone away and turned around. Sophie's mouth gaped open.

"Hey give that back!" she went to the other side so she could see his devious face again.

"Okay," Sawyer shrugged. But he held her phone high, far above Sophie's reach. She jumped up and tried to grab her phone but it was no use. Huffing, Sophie put her hands on her hips.

"Huggins?" she panted.

"You gonna give me the stuff?" Sawyer asked her. Sophie looked to the side, not answering him. She wasn't really sure why she didn't want to give it to him. Part of her thought it was because it was her competitiveness kicking in. If Sawyer discovered where she got these pills from, he could stay up late; people with alot of time could accomplish _anything._ And Sophie didn't want him to take her top spot in academics _and_ extracurricular activities.

But the thing that worried her was that she thought she didn't want to give it to him just to _play_ him. She loved riling him up; she loved playing games with the Huggins.

"Delarosa?" Sawyer asked her again, his eyebrows raised. Sophie was still looking to her side.

Suddenly he yanked the hem of her shirt so that she was pulled right into him. They were face to face- _again._ But this was more tense, and suddenly Sophie found herself in a situation much like Owen's house.

Sophie cocked her head to the side, bringing all of her hair to one shoulder. "Okay, I'll give some to you tomorrow morning," she breathed. The corners of Sawyer's mouth pulled up into a smile. He let go of the bottom of her shirt, but Sophie's mouth gaped open again when she felt his warm hand on her _ass._ She looked back up at him, and he was still smiling. He slipped her phone into the other back pocket of her jeans.

Sophie was still staring at Sawyer in amazement as he walked out of the door. Was there a need to do all of that? Was there a need to do _any_ of it?

No. But Sophie was surprised at herself at why she was appalled at Sawyer. He has been hinting sex jokes the whole year so far.

But she didn't think he was _serious._ She thought they were just jokes.

And the thing that scared her even more, was that the fear of liking Sawyer just as much might be coming true.


End file.
